Live Fast, Die Never
by Elvawen
Summary: A collection of B, B, and BB oneshots. Warning: Occasional character death. Feel free to tune in at any time, no need to have read previous chapters. [SOME CHAPTERS CONTAIN SEASON 2 SPOILERS!]
1. Five By Five

**Author's Notes**: Hey! Welcome to my oneshot collection of B, B, and BB stories. xD In case you didn't notice, all of the titles are names of Angel episodes. Please read and review, and if you have any suggestions for an Angel episode that you want done, I'll be glad to hear 'em. :D

Note for this particular story: If anyone figures out where the names of the kid and his father are from (and it's not from Angel xD) you get a sneak peek at the next installment. Whoot. :D

* * *

**FIVE BY FIVE**

"Booth, do you copy?" Booth almost jumped as his two-way crackled.

"Five by five," he answered.

"We're taking you off comm."

"Copy that." Booth shut his two-way off and lay still.

He was in the perfect position—crouched on a small hill, concealed by bushes. He could see everything going on in the field from where he was positioned. It was a birthday party. Sixteen little boys ran around the field, playing with the clowns and popping balloons. Booth knew which one was the son. The littlest of all of them, Alexis Drazen. Booth could tell that these children were not his friends, but people his father had invited over so his son could have a happy birthday party. The poor kid probably had no friends at school.

Booth also knew which one was the father. The Serb general, Victor Drazen. He was surrounded by a group of other adults, laughing and drinking. Booth felt hatred well up inside him._ This man had killed so many people._ Massacred them. And now he could relax and enjoy himself at his son's fifth birthday party. _I'd rethink that, Victor_, Booth thought.

A shot of opportunity. Victor stepped aside from the group of other adults to retrieve his cigar lighter from the table. Taking a deep breath, Seeley Booth positioned the scope of the sniper so that the target rested exactly where Victor was—and pulled the trigger. In the millisecond between when Booth pulled the trigger and when a red spot appeared on Victor's shirt, Booth could only think of the five-year-old boy, Alexis Drazen. He didn't know. He never would know. His father was dead.

It was safe to say that the people at the party were surprised—but only to a certain degree. As Booth would say years later,_ "They didn't know where it came from. But they knew why it came_._"_ Victor's wife, Martina, rushed to his side, pressing her hands on his chest in a vain attempt to stop the flow of blood. Turning away from the scene of chaos and fear that he had just created, Booth doubled over and vomited in the bushes.

* * *

Please review! I beggeth you. xD


	2. Shells

Oh, I forgot the disclaimer. I don't own Bones, or Angel.

Author's notes: Has anyone ever noticed the abbreviation for the Brennan and Sully 'ship? BS. It's not a coincidence. :)

* * *

**SHELLS**

There was a knock on Brennan's office door. She looked up from her computer, blinking twice to make sure that it really was who she thought it was. "Sully?" She gestured for him to come in.

"Hey, Tempe."

"What are you doing here?" she asked. He grinned, holding up a folder.

"We…" He paused for dramatic effect. "…have a case!" Brennan blinked.

"We? Where's Booth?"

"He's on vacation with his son, didn't he tell you that?" asked Sullivan. Brennan sighed, rubbing her eyes.

"No, no—he did. I'm sorry, I'm really tired. So they paired me with you?"

"Yep. Now come on, we've got a body."

---

"I found it this morning, when I went to bring out the trash," said the store owner, leading Sullivan and Brennan to the body. "Probably the most disgusting thing I've ever seen…Burned to a crisp." He led them into an alleyway, where the stench of decomposed flesh was obvious. Upon seeing the body, Brennan stopped short, causing Sullivan to almost bump into her.

"Oh my God…" she whispered quietly.

"What, Tempe? Suddenly gone soft on us? You're supposed to be used to this sort of stuff…" said Sullivan with a chuckle.

"Oh my God," Brennan repeated, sinking onto her knees in front of the body.

"Tempe…it's just a body," said Sullivan, confused. _It._ Brennan mouthed the word softly. _Body._ "Tempe, what? What's wrong?" Sullivan was concerned. Brennan said nothing, but reached her gloved hand onto the body and removed a small object. Even half-melted from the fire, she knew exactly what it was. It was a belt buckle…shaped like an eagle.

"Oh my God," she said again. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes. "Sully…" She almost choked on the words. "This is Booth."

"Tempe, no, no. This isn't Booth. Booth is on vacation with Parker. It's not possible." Brennan didn't take her eyes off of the body.

"It's him. It's his belt buckle…" She trailed off, knowing that she had no more proof than that.

"Maybe someone else had the same buckle, Tempe. You never know."

"_I_ know," said Brennan. "This is Booth. I know…" She wanted to say it was because she felt it, she knew in her heart that this was Booth. But she couldn't say it – she couldn't bring herself to betray everything she had ever told Booth about not jumping to conclusions and not believing in that 'gut feeling'.

"Look, I'll prove it to you that this isn't Booth. Did he leave you a number where you could contact him?" asked Sullivan. Brennan shook her head.

"No…no, he didn't." She paused for a moment, realizing something. "But I have Parker's mother's number…I can find out if they're actually on vacation." She picked up her cell phone, selecting Rebecca's number from her phone book. She waited nervously as the phone rang.

"Hello?" came a female voice from the other end of the line.

"Hi, Rebecca? This is Dr. Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian Institution…"

"The one that works with Seeley?"

"Yeah—that's right," said Brennan. "Um…do you know where he is?"

"He and Parker were supposed to go to the lake this weekend…Bastard never showed up to pick up his own son. So don't ask me where the son-of-a-bitch goes." Brennan's stomach felt as if it had dropped out. She didn't even listen to Rebecca continue to talk, she just dropped her phone on the ground.

"He never picked up Parker," Brennan said quietly, more to herself than to anyone else. Sullivan moved to put his arms around her and console her—_something Booth would have done—_but she turned away. "Don't touch me," she said harshly. Taken aback by her sudden outburst, Sullivan retreated.

"We'll take the remains back to the lab," he said to the store owner. The man nodded, being quite confused, and left.

"The _remains_?" asked Brennan coldly. "They're not just remains, Sully, it's Booth."

"It's not him, Tempe. It's a shell. It's what he used to be."

"It's him. And he's gone," whispered Brennan.

---

Brennan stared at the remains lying on the table. It had been confirmed—it was Booth. She swallowed back tears, trying to stop herself from thinking about him. She'd never had to emotionally detach herself from a case like this…not like this. _It's a shell. It's not him._ She repeated it over and over again. _It's just another body._ But it wasn't, and she could lie to herself all she wanted but she'd never believe it.

Booth was gone.

In the middle of the lab platform, Temperance Brennan sank to the floor and cried.

* * *

I'd love it if you could review...pleaseth:) 


	3. Why We Fight

**Author's note:** -cringes- Oh God, this one has SO MANY Angel references in it. I'm so sorry. I couldn't help myself. xD Has anyone ever noticed that Booth is just SO much like Angel? They're both trying to atone for their past by catching killers…

When Brennan said at the end of the pilot episode "It's not like there's some kind of cosmic balance sheet…" I took that as such an Angel reference, because in the first episode of Angel, Doyle says, "Because you've got potential. And the balance sheet isn't exactly in your favor."

And what about The Woman In The Sand (Bones season 2) vs. The Ring (Angel season 1)? Come on. You can't deny it.

If anyone believes that Angel fulfilled the Shanshu prophecy and became Booth, raise your hand! xD Kidding. Sort of. ;)

* * *

**WHY WE FIGHT**

They had been sitting in silence the entire car ride—not because they didn't want to talk to each other, but because they didn't know what to say. Brennan looked at Booth, silently contemplating him. She began to say something.

"Booth—" She stopped.

"Yeah, Bones?"

"…Have you ever thought about it?" Booth turned his head to look at her, slightly confused.

"Thought about what?" he asked.

"Why we do what we do."

"What, you mean catch the bad guys?"

"Well…yes. I mean…I know you want to partly because you killed so many people when you were a sniper, but…why _do_ we fight?"

"It's not all about killers and murder, Bones. It's about reaching out – showing people that there's still hope in this world, even when they think that there isn't, because someone they love has died. It's about doing what's right." Brennan looked at him pensively.

"It's hard to detach yourself…" she said quietly.

"I know," Booth said softly. "Sometimes I just want to kill the son-of-a-bitch instead of arresting him." Brennan nodded.

"But sometimes there are circumstances," said Brennan. "I mean…" Booth interrupted.

"You mean like revenge?" he asked.

"I didn't say that—" Brennan paused, seeing the look on Booth's face. "But yeah. Revenge." People who kill because they've been hurt…sometimes what they do seems justified."

"Murder is never justified, Bones," said Booth. "I told you about that Serb general that I killed at his son's birthday party? I killed a lot more people, just like that. And you know what? They had killed hundreds of people—thousands, maybe." Booth shook his head. "Didn't make me feel any better." Brennan nodded. "You gotta do what's right, Bones. You've gotta fight the good fight, whichever way you can." Brennan smiled.

"I like that," she said.  
"Yeah?"

"We're fighting the good fight." She leaned back against the seat, and Booth grinned.

* * *

Just to remind y'all, this isn't a chaptered story – it's just a series of oneshots. I like oneshots. In one installment I can blow up the entire universe, and in the next installment Brennan and Booth will still be bickering. :D 

xD

Anyway, review please? Maybe? Chocolate cookie:D

And congrats to cdurb80 for guessing the origin of the names in 'Five By Five'. Yes, they are from 24. xD You can have a sneak peek of next installment...if you want. I mean, it's not all that special, and I'm putting it up soon anyway...xD


	4. Waiting in the Wings

**Disclaimer**: Believe it or not - yesterday I went to the grocery store and they were selling the rights to Bones! I bought them.

Uh-huh.

No, really!

Yeah.

Okay, fine. You got me. I don't own Bones.

**Author's Note: **See if you can catch the BtVS reference!

* * *

**WAITING IN THE WINGS**

Booth paced the hallway outside of Brennan's hospital room anxiously. He was afraid to breathe, to talk—anything. He stopped every few minutes to peer inside the window, but he could never see anything. _Oh my God_, he thought. _This is all my fault. It's all my fault.They'll kill me_. He stopped, trying to calm himself down. It didn't work. _Oh God._

---

Brennan studied the body lying in front of her. "Victim is female, middle aged." Booth stepped away from the skeleton, looking elsewhere for items that might have belonged to the victim. Something drew his attention to the rooftop opposite where they were standing. There was a figure…Booth froze. Almost as if none of his years of Army and FBI training had not paid off, in that moment he simply froze. Brennan was continuing her analysis. "The skull shows combined features of—"

"Bones," said Booth slowly. Brennan looked at him, annoyed.

"Yes, Booth, there are bones in the human body."

"No—BONES!" He saw the figure on the rooftop move slightly, and all of a sudden everything happened at once. He moved to grab Brennan around the waist and bring her to the ground, but it happened too fast. The bullet shot through Brennan's left shoulder, spattering Booth's shirt with blood. She didn't look shocked, or in pain. The look on her face was almost one of confusion. She frowned at Booth.

"Booth—your shirt." She pitched forward, but Booth was there to catch her. He held her body in his arms.

"Bones—no, no, no, no, no, no. No. Bones! BONES. Come on. Come on. Stay with me. I—It's gonna be okay. You're gonna be—okay. Come on. You're gonna be all right. It's okay. No…" He shook his head violently, gritting his teeth. "You're _stronger_ than this, Bones. Come on. I need you."

---

She had been in surgery now for what, one, two hours? Booth didn't know. The time had passed either too quickly or too slowly – he still wasn't sure which. Finally he sat down on one of the chairs that lined the hallway, resting his head in his hands, trying to stop the flow of guilty thoughts that rushed through his head. If only he hadn't frozen. _What was I thinking?_ he thought angrily. He could have moved way before then, he could have gotten her on the ground—she'd be okay.

The door opened. Booth stood up, hoping against hope to hear the words he wanted to hear.

"Agent Booth?" asked the doctor. Booth nodded.

"We were able to retrieve the bullet. She'll be okay."

Overcome with relief, Booth collapsed back into the chair.

* * *

Maybe a pretty little review?


	5. The Girl In Question

**Disclaimer**: You can buy almost anything off eBay these days. Unfortunately, the right to Bones isn't one of them.

**Author's Notes**: I had so much fun with this one. Awkward situations are very amusing.

* * *

**THE GIRL IN QUESTION**

"You have got to be out of your mind," said Booth. Sullivan was laughing.

"Admit it, Seeley. Tell me you've never thought about it.. Or even more?" He leaned in. "Have you slept with her?" Booth stared at him.

"This is ridiculous. You're insane."

"C'mon! All that fighting and chasing down suspects…and you're telling me you never put in for a little after-hours—"

"Enough," Booth interrupted. "I'm stopping this conversation right here, and right now. How many times do I have to say it? I have _never_ slept with Bones."

"So you're saying you don't have the hots for your partner," said Sullivan with a hint of a smirk.

"I don't," said Booth firmly.

"So there's nothing there," said Sullivan.

"I didn't say that," Booth responded. "I said I don't have the hots for her. I don't want to sleep with her. I want to protect her…I care about her…and sure, I love her. I don't care if she's seeing you. But get this straight. I don't want to see her hurt. If you hurt her, you're answering to me," he said. "Bones is—" Someone standing in the doorway of Booth's office cleared their throat, and Booth looked up, almost choking on his words as he saw who it was. He coughed. "—uh…right…here, apparently." Sullivan turned around, chuckling.

"Check it out! The girl in question." Brennan looked at Booth, then at Sullivan, then back at Booth.

"Talking about me?"

"Not—" Booth was caught completely off guard. "Uh…It was…mostly hypothetical—Bones, what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Sully," she said. "Sorry to interrupt your little…alpha-male showdown." Booth stood up quickly, obviously embarassed.

"Listen, um, I've got a field briefing that I'm going to be late for, so…" He nodded at Brennan and Sullivan. "I'm…gonna go…place," he muttered, walking quickly out of his office.

* * *

Heh.

Review, maybepleaseth?


	6. I Will Remember You

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own Bones.

**Author's Note**: OH MY GOD. What is with me and the angst? I'm not even an angsty person! I just love writing it. xD I'll try to write something fluffy and fun for the next installment. Meanwhile, please don't kill me. Oh, and by the way - this seemed a LOT longer on Microsoft Word than it is on here, so...yeah. Sorry for the shortness. I'll write something longer next. xD

* * *

**I WILL REMEMBER YOU**

It had been a week since his death, but it felt like a lifetime without him. Brennan walked to his grave slowly, ignoring the rain that was pouring down, turning the grass into mud. She wanted to talk, to spill out all of her emotions, to lean on the headstone and cry like Booth had always let her lean on his shoulder and cry. She swallowed and began to speak.

"Booth…" She paused. "This feels stupid. It always has. You're dead and you can't hear me. But I feel like I should do it, since you were the one who taught me how. You taught me a lot of things, Booth. I know more than you about science, and anthropology, and logic…I always will. But I always thought you were smarter than me. I just—Whenever there was something wrong in my life, when I didn't know what to do, I always figured you'd know the answer…and you did. When I first met you, I thought you were just another cocky arrogant FBI-type that they'd send over to annoy me. But when I started working with you, you know what I learned? I was right. You were. And you always will be. But you taught me a lot. You taught me that this world isn't all about death and grief. That there's still love, and hope, for some. That after everything…after the people you love die, after you've been betrayed…that you can still be surprised. Is that true, Booth? I want to believe it, but…I never knew how difficult life would be without you." She took a deep breath. "I never believed that you loved me. We always told each other we were just partners, nothing more. But now I know…we were so much more than just partners, Booth. We were friends.And whenever I was scared, hurt, or just feeling lost, I knew you'd be there. And now I don't have you anymore. I—I don't know what I'm supposed to do without you. I just wanted to tell you that, even though it's too late now. I know our views on the 'after-life' differ…but I love you, Booth, no matter where you are. And I'll never forget." Brennan didn't know she was crying until she realized that the water trickling down her cheek wasn't rain. She paused before setting the flowers that she was holding down on the grave. "I'll never forget."

* * *

Awwwww. :D That's right. She loves him.

So basically I love you guys, and please review. ;) Also, any Angel fans out there - any episode titles you'd like to see done? Let me know!


	7. There's No Place Like Plrtz Glrb

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Bones.

**Author's Notes: **I'm thirteen years old. I've never been drunk. xD So forgive me if I'm off on the details. And Brennan drunk is _supposed_ to be OOC. That's what makes it so awkward and hilarious. Also, I'm kind of happy with my idea for this one. My friend (Telturwen) was like "How the heck are you going to work that episode title into a Bones story?" And I was like "Heh." xD

* * *

**THERE'S NO PLACE LIKE PLRTZ GLRB**

Booth looked up from his spot at the bar, sure he had just heard a familiar voice. It might have been his imagination, but he was pretty sure that he'd recognize that voice anywhere. He set his glass down on the bar and stood up. Sure enough, a few seats down, was Brennan, deep in conversation with the bartender. Booth made his way over to her.

"Bones, what the hell are you doing here?" Brennan turned around.

"Booth!" she giggled. She turned to the bartender. "It's Booth! And he's wearing a jacket." The bartender glanced at Booth.

"Your lady friend here was just enlightening me to her theory on…something or other. She's pretty drunk."

"Yeah," said Booth, grabbing Brennan's arm. "Come on, Bones, we're going."

"Take care of her," said the bartender. "She looks like she's had it rough." Brennan was laughing.

"See, it's Booth…" she slurred. "He has cool hair…and he wears cool leather jackets."

"Yeah. While I appreciate the compliments, Bones, we gotta get going. I'm taking you home." Brennan frowned at him.

"Home? But I have a lot of work to do…"

"Yeah, a lot of work. Lots of work." Booth nodded at the bartender. "Thanks."

"So much work…" Brennan said. "I don't know if I can get it all done before yesterday." Booth frowned.

"What? Oh, for God's sake. Nevermind." They exited the bar and went into the parking lot. When they reached Booth's car, Brennan stopped.

"This isn't my car."

"I know, because it's mine. We'll pick up your car later, Bones. Hop in," said Booth. Brennan climbed in without a word of protest.

---

Brennan fumbled with the key for a few seconds before opening her apartment door. Booth went in ahead of her.

"Here we are, Bones. There's no place like—"

"Plrtz glrb," Brennan mumbled, collapsing on the couch. Booth moved from where he was standing to position a pillow underneath her head. "Just…sleep, Bones. I wish I could say you'll feel better in the morning, but you're gonna have one hell of a hangover." He sat down next to her with a sigh. _Not the way I planned to spend my evening_, he thought. But it was Bones. _His_ Bones. And no matter how incredibly weird it was to see her like this, he was going to stay and make sure she was all right.

---

_Oh God_, was Brennan's first thought upon waking up. She wasn't sure if that thought was a result of the massive headache she had or the fact that she had just recognized the man sitting next to her. She rolled over.

"Booth?" she asked groggily.

"Hey Bones," he said.

"Oh my God," said Brennan, sitting up. "What—what happened?" She tried to stand up but collapsed back onto the couch. Booth moved closer to her, putting a hand on her arm. She looked at him confusedly.

"Found you at some bar last night, Bones. You were drunk as hell."

"Oh my God," she repeated, putting her head in her hands. Suddenly she looked up. "Booth, what did you do?" Booth stared at her.

"What did I _do?_" I pulled you away from torturing the bartender with one of your squint rants and took you home!"

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"You mean…" She paused. "You mean I was drunk, and you didn't…"

"I didn't what?" asked Booth, confused. Brennan raised her eyebrows.

"Oh my God. You have got to be _kidding_ me," said Booth. "Bones, do you seriously think I would do something like that?" Brennan shook her head.

"I—not really," she admitted. "It's just, I have no idea what happened, and all of a sudden I wake up and you're here, and why did you stay?"

"I _stayed_ because there was no way I was going to leave you like that. I mean, unless you wanted me to come this morning and find that you've fallen over and drowned in your own vomit. And I'm not sure that'd be the best wake-up call for me." Brennan smiled. "Listen, Bones, can I get you anything? You want coffee, or—"

"Just water," she said, rubbing her forehead. Booth nodded, standing up. Brennan looked up at him. "Booth?"

"It—it means a lot that you stayed." She smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

Please review:D


	8. Sleep Tight

Disclaimer: I hate how this site forces us to admit that we have no money. XD

Author's Note: Less on the angsty, more on the cute. :D

* * *

**SLEEP TIGHT**

It was late, but Brennan was still sitting at her desk. The Jeffersonian had that feeling again, the feeling like she was the only one there—the emptiness, the loneliness. Brennan realized that this was because she _was_ the only one there. She sighed. "Pulling an all-nighter again," she muttered to herself.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." She heard a voice from the doorway and looked up, startled. It was Booth.

"Oh my God, Booth, you scared me to death." She frowned. "I thought you went home."

"Yeah, well, I thought _you_ went home," Booth countered with a grin. His grin faded, however, as he came to a realization. "…Bones, do you _ever_ go home?" Brennan rolled her eyes.

"Of course I go home, Booth." She paused. "It's just…" She trailed off. Booth walked closer.

"It's just what, Bones?" Brennan shook her head.

"No, it's stupid."

"You can tell me," he said, his voice a little softer. She looked up at him, meeting his gaze steadily.

"I know," she said quietly. She stood up. "Ever since that incident with Howard Epps, at my apartment…" She looked up. "It scared me, Booth, more than I let on. I've had trouble sleeping—being alone. I don't like it." Booth stared.

"Bones—why didn't you tell me? I had no idea…" Brennan shook her head.

"I don't know. I thought it would pass, that it was just…I don't know, Booth." She had tears in her eyes.

"You thought I would think less of you," said Booth quietly. Brennan sighed.

"I told you, it's stupid."

"No, Bones, it's not. What's stupid is that you didn't tell me. Why on earth would I think less of you?"

"I _said_, I don't know!" Brennan burst out. "I'm suposed to be strong, aren't I? Right? Just detach yourself from the situation at hand, don't pay attention to your feelings—that's what I'm always supposed to do, right? I don't like it." Tears were streaming down her face. "I'm so tired," she continued, her voice quavering. "I'm so scared, Booth."

"Come here," said Booth. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him. She relaxed gently against his chest, closing her eyes, trying to stop the flow of tears.

---

They arrived at Brennan's apartment half an hour later. Brennan got changed, and Booth followed her into the bedroom, where she sat on her bed and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"I'll sleep on the couch," said Booth, breaking the silence. Brennan looked up at him.

"After I fall asleep?" The statement came out more as a question. Booth nodded.

"I'll stay then." He grinned, sitting next to her on the bed. She leaned into him, and he put his arm around her shoulders. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Brennan moved to go lie down, and Booth did the same, keeping his arm around her. It was cold, but the warmth of Booth's chest felt good against her cheek, and she sighed comfortably. After about an hour Booth noticed that her breathing had become more steady and rhythmic, and he realized that she was asleep. He knew he'd told her that he'd move to the couch once she'd fallen asleep, but he couldn't disturb her peaceful sleep now.

Brennan's couch lay undisturbed for the rest of the night.

* * *

Please review!


	9. I Fall To Pieces

**Disclaimer:** Oh for God's sake. I don't own Bones.

**Author's Note:** Spoilers up to 5x16! This is my version of what happens after that last scene. That oh-so-squealworthy last scene. So I'm actually kind of happy with this one - I wasn't sure if I had any ideas so I just sat down and wrote. And the whole plate thing...with the "I Fall To Pieces"...yeah, that fit pretty nicely, so I was glad. xD Thanks to **jemb** for the ideas!

* * *

**I FALL TO PIECES**

"I told you, Booth, I'm not hungry," Brennan protested weakly as Booth dragged her into the diner.

"C'mon, Bones, I'll buy you pancakes." Booth offered his best charm smile.

"I don't want pancakes."

"Fine, then. Waffles," Booth said. Brennan rolled her eyes, but couldn't help returning the smile.

"What is this, Booth? Why are you being so…" She stopped, trying to think of a good word.

"What, nice?"

"That's not…" She sighed. "Yeah."

"Well, y'know, I figured…if I don't drag you somewhere against your will and force you to have a good time, you're just gonna sit in the dark in the lab and brood." He raised one eyebrow at her. "Two waffles for the lady," he said to the man at the counter, and they went to sit down. "Look, Bones, I'm sorry," said Booth, after a few minutes of silence. She looked up at him. "I know you really liked Sully—and I know you wish you could have gone." He met her gaze steadily. "I'm sorry," he said, a little quieter this time. Brennan nodded, her eyes beginning to brim with tears. "Hey, hey," said Booth softly, noticing this. He reached for her hand and squeezed it gently. "Don't cry." She nodded, looking down at the table. The waiter came over with a plate and set the waffles down in front of her. "Thanks," said Booth. "Now eat, Bones," he said, releasing her hand. It all happened so quickly, Brennan didn't even realize what she was doing. All she knew was that somehow the plate slid off the table. She watched in horror as it crashed to the ground, the pieces scattering in all different directions. She covered her hand with her mouth, and both she and Booth stood up quickly.

"I'm sorry!" she said. "I—I didn't mean to—" The waiter came over, yelling at them both angrily. Neither Booth nor Brennan could make out what he was saying, so Booth reached into his wallet, pulled out a $50 dollar bill, and slammed it onto the table. He then took Brennan by the arm and brought her out of the diner. He took both of her shoulders in his hands and looked her straight in the eye.

"Bones, _what is going on_?" She shook her head, the tears beginning to flow again.

"Don't go," she said, her voice quavering. "Please."

"Bones, what are you talking about?" Booth frowned. "I'm not going anywhere." Brennan looked up at him.

"You promise?" she said. Booth nodded.

"I promise." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. She gladly accepted, closing her eyes as he gently rocked her back and forth. "I promise," he repeated.

* * *

Awww. :D

Review please! I love feedback. Forever.


	10. You're Welcome

**Author's Note**: Okay, this was originally a separate oneshot, but I continued it and decided to put it into this collection. :) It's kind of really long...

* * *

**YOU'RE WELCOME**

"You know, this isn't the daycare center," said the security guard.

"Oh, really? My mistake." The sarcasm was obvious in the girl's voice. "Look, I just need to see Seeley Booth."

"You mean _Agent_ Booth?" The guard wasn't happy with his authority being challenged by a girl young enough to be his _daughter_, and he wasn't about to let her inside the Jeffersonian. She stared at him.

"No…actually, I'm pretty sure I mean Seeley," she said.

"_Agent Booth_ works for the FBI—" the guard began.

"Yes, that's generally what the title 'Agent' implies," interrupted the girl.

"—so why aren't you at the FBI building?" asked the guard.

"Because they told me he was here!" said the girl, frustrated. "Please…" Her tone changed immediately from sarcastic to pleading. "I came a long way. Please, just let me see him." The guard looked at her, considering. He couldn't really tell how old she was, but she was very pretty, with dark brown hair and eyes. But there was something different about her, that would have set her aside from other girls her age. The guard couldn't really figure out what it was.

"How old are you?"

"Why does it matter?"

"It matters because I'm the one who decides whether you're let inside or not."

"I'm sixteen."

"No you're not," said the guard. The girl shrugged.

"You asked."

"You know, lying is really not going to get you in."

"I'm fifteen," she said. The guard stared at her eyes, trying to find any signs that she was not telling the truth. He couldn't tell anything from them, and that's when he realized what seemed so different about her. It was her eyes. They seemed to see right through him. They were a soft brown, but they were at the same time cold and hard. He shifted uncomfortably under her piercing gaze.

"Wait in the lounge, I'll find someone to bring you to him." The girl nodded and entered the Jeffersonian.

---

"Excuse me, did you want to see Seeley—Agent Booth?" A dark-haired woman wearing a blue lab coat with "C. Saroyan" written on the front approached the girl.

"Yes," the girl said.

"I'm Dr. Saroyan."

"I know." Cam stared at her.

"You know? How?"

"Yeah," said the girl, gesturing at her lab coat. "The whole name-on-the-front thing is kind of a dead giveaway."

"Oh," said Cam, embarrassed. "Well, he's in the lab with Dr. Brennan."

"Can I see him?" asked the girl.

"Would you mind me asking what your relationship is to him?" asked Cam.

"Would you mind _me_ asking what _your_ relationship is to him?" countered the girl. Cam stared at her.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing," said the girl, the slightest hint of a knowing smile playing on her face.

"All right," said Cam, glancing at her sideways. "Follow me."

---

They heard Booth long before they saw him. As soon as the girl heard his voice her heart lept. One half of her wanted to turn back, but the other half wanted to see him more than ever. Booth was on the platform, talking to another blue-lab-coat scientist. _God, they were everywhere_, she thought.

"Do you want me to stay?" whispered Cam. The girl looked at her disbelievingly.

"Of course not," she said bluntly. Cam left, and the girl stood there watching Booth argue with the scientist.

"Bones!" Booth said. "How many times do I—"

"Booth?" said Brennan, seeing who was approaching behind him. "There's someone…"

"One second," said Booth.

"_Booth_…" said Brennan.

"What is—" Booth stopped his sentence midway as soon as he turned around and saw the girl standing there.

"Seeley?" she asked. Booth's jaw dropped.

"…Katie?"

"I'm sorry, this is a bad time," said Katie.

"No! No, it's not. Not at all," said Booth.

"I'll come back later," she said.

"Wait. No, stay," Booth said quickly. Brennan watched this encounter from behind him, utterly confused.

"Booth, you have a _daughter _in addition to the son you never told us about?"

"Seeley, you have a _son_?"

"Stop!" shouted Booth, holding up his hand to silence them both. He paused for a few seconds and then drew a deep breath. "Bones…this is Kaitlin—Katie. She's…my sister."

There was silence. Brennan stared first at Booth, then at Katie, obviously trying to register the similarities between them. Feeling uncomfortable underneath her analyzing gaze, Katie cleared her throat.

"Um…okay. This has been…" She gestured to their situation. "…sufficiently awkward. I think I'll just leave now."

"Absolutely not," said Booth. "Katie, I haven't seen you in…"

"Seven years." Katie finished his sentence, smiling weakly.

"Katie, I'm…" Booth began. Katie put up her hand to stop him, then closed it slowly.

"Seeley, you don't have to say anything. It wasn't your fault."

"I _know_ it wasn't my fault, Katie. It was all you," Booth said angrily. "Do you have _any_ idea how much _pain_ you caused us?" Katie stared at him, shocked by his words. Tears began to form behind her eyes.

"I was _eight years old_, Seeley! You can't blame me."

"No, I can! You have no idea how many sleepness nights I had, worrying about you. Mom was heartbroken."

"_I_ was heartbroken."

"Right, because you had all the problems in your life."

"_You _left, Seeley. You left when I needed you the most." The tears were still welling up behind Katie's eyes, but she concentrated on not letting them fall. She knew that once she showed that she was upset, she would feel weak. "Look, I didn't come here to fight, but apparently that's what I'm going to get." Her tone was harsh. "I'm done here." She turned her back, walking away. Booth didn't shout after her, he didn't protest. He simply watched her go.

"Booth…" Brennan's voice was quiet. "You should go after her."

"No," said Booth, his voice devoid of emotion. "She'll be fine."

"But you won't." Booth turned to face Brennan, knowing that she was right. "If you're not going to go after her, than I will. She obviously needs to talk to someone."

"And she's going to talk to _you_?"

"Well, she's not going to talk to you," said Brennan. She ran down the stairs, following where Katie had gone. Booth watched her go, shaking his head.

---

Brennan caught up to Katie, who knew she was there but paid no attention to her until she started to speak.

"Katie, I'm Dr—"

"Dr. Temperance Brennan, I know," said Katie. "Booth send you after me?"

"No, actually….actually I came by myself."

"Good to know you're neutral then," said Katie, still walking briskly.

"What happened between you and Booth?" At this question Katie stopped short, whirling around to face Brennan.

"Why don't you talk to him about that? You really don't need me to tell you."

"I can't talk to _him_ because he won't talk to _anyone_!" said Brennan. "He's upset."

"Look, I'm sorry for reopening that _seven-year-old _wound, but I just wanted to see my brother," said Katie. She stressed the words 'seven year old', pointedly emphasizing how long it had been. "Is there anything wrong with that?"

"I understand. My brother left me too, when I was younger," said Brennan, making a stab at sympathizing with her.

"No, you don't understand," said Katie. "I was the one who left." Brennan stared at her in disbelief.

"When you were eight years old? How? _Why?_"

"Seeley made some choices that I didn't agree with. I felt like he had abandoned me, and I didn't like that, so…"

"What sort of choices?" Brennan asked. Katie looked at her.

"What, he hasn't told you?"

"You mean him joining the Army?" asked Brennan. Katie nodded slowly.

"He came back to visit one day…I saw him from my window. He got out of that car, all dressed up in his camo clothes or whatever. I saw this look in his eye, this look like he didn't belong to us anymore, he'd found a new family. He looked so different than when he had left…I was scared of him…of what he'd become. I—I didn't want to face him. So I left."

"Why did you come back?" asked Brennan. She was thoroughly intrigued with Booth and Katie's story—Booth had never told her that he had a dysfunctional family too. Katie shrugged.

"I just wanted to see him again," Katie said quietly. "There's not a day that went by that I didn't regret my decision to leave. But now…" She paused. "Now I realize that it was better when I wasn't in his life." Brennan shook her head.

"I can't read people very well. I'm kind of known for it. But I know Booth, and if you leave now he'll never be happy. I know what it's like to have a family member leave. No matter how much you think you hate them…you still can't. He loves you." Katie looked at Brennan, not sure what to believe. _I can't believe I got myself into this mess_, she thought.

"Maybe you're right," she said after a few minutes. "But…I shouldn't even have come in the first place. I may have been eight years old, but I was right. He does have a new family. I was stupid not to be able to let go." She turned around, trying to hide the tears.

"Katie…" Brennan began. But she was already walking away.

_This is going to kill Booth_, Brennan thought.

---

When Brennan returned to the lab, Booth wasn't there. She finally found him sitting on the couch in her office, his head resting in his hands. She sat next to him, but he was the first to speak.

"I know how you feel now," he said quietly. Brennan didn't say anything but waited for him to continue. He lifted his head, but still looked down. "Now my family's walked away from me twice too."

"She still loves you, Booth. She didn't want to hurt you."

"Well, you know, she did a really good job of it."

"Booth…" Brennan's voice was soft. She hated seeing him like this—it scared her more than anything else. She wasn't used to being strong for him, usually it was the other way around. Ever since that day in that cemetery when he opened up to her about his past…She had never wanted to see him cry again. "Booth," she whispered again. "I'm sorry." She put her hand over his, squeezing it gently. He turned his head to look at her, offering his weakest 'charm smile'.

"Thanks, Bones."

---

It was the next day. Booth sat at his desk, thumbing through files—tons of paperwork that he had go through. A letter sat on his desk, a single white envelope, unopened. In rounded handwriting on the front it read "Seeley".It looked so solitary and plain. He stared at it for a few moments, considering taking it, opening it, and reading what was inside.

Instead he picked it up and dropped it into the trash can next to his desk.

He didn't need to know.

---

For the rest of the day, that single letter that still lay in Booth's trash can bothered him. It stayed at the back of his mind, nagging him reach back down and open it—to read what it said. Finally he sighed. _Damn it, Katie._ He reached into the trash can and pulled out the envelope. Ripping it open, he took out the neatly folded letter that was inside it. Booth took a deep breath and unfolded the letter, quickly reading its contents. It wasn't an apology, or even a letter, per se. It was simply a paragraph, written in a handwriting that Booth recognized. It was his own.

_There are moments in your life that make you – that set the course of who you're gonna be._

_Sometimes they're little, subtle moments. Sometimes they're not._

_Bottom line is, even if you see them coming, you're not ready for the big moments.._

_No one asks for their life to change – not really. But it does. It's going to change, you can't help that. It's what you do afterwards that counts. That's when you find out who you are. _

_You'll see what I mean._

At the bottom of the paper was scrawled a single line, in a different handwriting – it was Katie's.

_I see what you mean._

Booth sighed, staring at the letter for a few more seconds. He remembered this clearly. He had written it and left it in Katie's room the day that he left for the army. She had kept it all these years? A few lines from the paragraph he had written popped out at him. _No one asks for their life to change, not really. But it does._ …_It's what you do afterwards that counts._ Booth continued to stare at the letter until the image was blurred with tears. His phone rang, and he picked it up, hoping to hear Katie's voice on the other end.

"Booth."

"So you read the letter." It was Katie's voice. _Thank God,_ Booth thought. Then he frowned.

"How did you know that?"

"Well, I figured if you hadn't read the letter, you wouldn't answer the phone because you'd be trying to avoid me. If you did read the letter, then you'd answer the phone, _hoping_ that it was me. Didn't your anthropologist friend teach you about logic?"

"Oh, she's tried," said Booth. Then he paused. "Listen…about the letter."

"Seven years ago," said Katie quietly. "You were trying to tell me that I couldn't stop you from leaving, but I could make it better afterwards."

"Not by running away," Booth said.

"That's why I came back," she responded. Booth frowned, trying to figure something out.

"Let me guess. You left, you came back, you left. Then you found the letter and you figured that it would apply to me this time. I didn't ask for you to come back—I couldn't stop you from re-entering my life—but I could make it better instead of pushing you away. Because it's what you do afterwards that counts."

"What _we_ do afterwards," Katie corrected, and Booth could almost hear her grin.

"Look, Katie…I'm sorry. I didn't think I was ready for you to come back."

"So you were gonna wait until you're 97 and in a resting home, huh?"

"Your sarcasm is as cutting as ever. Congratulations."

"Thanks," Katie said, laughing.

"Look, I need—I need to see you. Can you get over to the Jeffersonian?"

"Way ahead of you, big brother."

"All right then – I'll be there in a few minutes."

---

Booth found Katie sitting on a leather couch in the lounge at the Jeffersonian. She looked up as he came in.

"Hey, you," Booth said, sitting down next to her. She grinned—almost a perfect copy of his 'charm smile'.

"What did you want to see me for?" Katie asked. Booth glanced at her.

"What, I'm not allowed to spend some quality family time with my sister?"

"Nope. You got five seconds, bro." Booth rolled his eyes.

"You are _such_ a brat." Katie cocked an eyebrow at him. "But of course, you always knew that." He paused. "Listen…I was wondering…if you're planning on staying?" The sentence came out as more of a plea. Katie's grin faded as her tone became more serious.

"I'm not sure…I—I don't think so." Booth's face fell, and Katie's eyes brimmed with tears as she saw this. "I'm sorry," she said. "I just came—I wanted to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"I love you," she said quietly. "And I wish I could stay, but now I understand. I was right. You've got people here…another family…And I know you love them. I can feel it." She smiled weakly. "Because I had that once." Booth said nothing but wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face in his shirt, breathing in deeply.

"You still do," he said. "I love you." After a few minute they pulled apart, and he kissed her forehead gently. She leaned her head on his shoulder and Booth shut his eyes, trying to force back tears.

"What are you going to do? For…money, and shelter…?" he asked. Katie frowned.

"I guess I'll be on the streets. You know what they say. You gotta work with what you have." Booth stared at her.

"Oh my God!" he said. "You're—" Katie laughed.

"Relax, bro. I'm kidding." Booth swatted her arm lightly.

"Demon child."

"I know." They sat comfortably in the same position, for about ten minutes, until Katie broke the silence. "You call her Bones," she said.

"Yeah," said Booth, surprised at the topic of conversation.

"Why?" she asked, lifting her head from his shoulder. Booth frowned.

"Well…she works with bones. And Temperance has so many syllables," he said.

"You love her," Katie said quietly. Booth nodded.

"Yeah," he said. "I guess I do. She's…I don't know. She's just Bones. It's kind of hard not to love her." Katie laughed.

"Booth?" Booth looked up, surprised. Brennan was standing in the doorway. She gestured to the file she was holding.

"We're…we're going to be late." Booth nodded, and he and Katie stood up.

"I gotta go too," said Katie. She started to move towards the doorway, but paused, thinking something over. She turned around. "Oh, what the hell. One for the road?" Booth smiled, and she stepped into his embrace again. He stroked her hair gently, dropping a kiss into her hair as he tried to hold back tears. They finally broke apart, reluctantly, and Booth stared at the ground. Katie walked into the doorway but paused in its frame. She turned around. "Oh…and you're welcome." Booth looked up, but she was gone.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

* * *

Please review:D


	11. Belonging

**Disclaimer**: Oh, please.

**Author's** **Notes**: Sorry for the non-updatey-ness of before. But now I give you some more cliched fluff:D

* * *

**BELONGING**

Brennan sighed. "Booth, I do _not_ need you to walk me into my apartment. I highly doubt that in the three feet of space between here and the door someone will attack me." Booth cocked an eyebrow.

"You never know, Bones." She rolled her eyes, inserting the key into the lock. Opening the door, she glanced at him.

"You can go now," she said. She turned to walk inside her apartment, but she stopped short, her jaw dropping. "Oh my God," she said.

"What is it?" Booth was startled, and he rushed to the doorway. He too, stopped short, but for a different reason. "Uh, Bones? What's wrong?" The apartment room was completely intact, nothing looked out of place at all. She dropped her purse in the doorway, running inside. She stood at the windowsill, placing her hand in the empty spot next to the glass dolphin that her father had left her.

"He's gone," she said quietly. Booth walked over to stand next to her.

"Who?" he asked, confused. She didn't answer. "Bones, who's gone?" She turned towards him.

"Jasper," she said. Booth frowned.

"Uh…Jasper? Who's—" But then he paused, remembering. "Wait. You mean the _pig_?" he said disbelievingly. She nodded. "Bones, you actually kept that pig I gave you?" She looked down, concentrating on digging her toe into the rug as far as it could go. _He didn't know how much it meant to me_, she thought. He looked at the windowsill. "And…and you put it next to the glass dolphin?" She nodded again, and Booth chuckled. "I can't believe you, Bones. Here you are, freaking out because you can't find a 99 cent plastic pig that I gave you. Wasn't it you who said that things were just things, and they didn't have any meaning?" Brennan looked up.

"And wasn't it you who taught me otherwise?" Booth's teasing grin faded into an understanding smile as he realized that she was right. She turned away to check on the floor for the pig, and Booth bent down and looked under the armchair. He smiled as he reached under and pulled it out.

"I think I found Jasper." Brennan sighed with relief, reaching to take it from him. He placed it in her hand and closed her fingers around it gently, keeping his hand on top of hers.

"I'm glad you kept it, Bones," he said quietly. "It means a lot to me." She smiled.

"Me too."

* * *

Revieweth please:D


	12. The Cautionary Tale of Numero Cinco

**Disclaimer**: The only bones that belong to me are the ones in my body. And even then, those don't have a capital 'B'.

**Author's Notes**: Okay, this is a little different from my usual B/B story. Yeah. _The Cautionary Tale of Numero Cinco_. Bet you guys never thought I'd be able to do that one. But then again, how many of you thought I wouldn't be able to do _No Place Like Plrtz Glrb_? I'm also considering tackling _Slouching Towards Bethlehem_. ;)

Anyway, Cam POV, in case you don't notice. XD

* * *

**THE CAUTIONARY TALE OF NUMERO CINCO**

I never thought it would be easy, but I didn't think it would be this hard. Working at the Jeffersonian, joining this team…seeing Seeley again for the first time since—well, you know. Maybe rekindling an old relationship. Plus, a having well-paying job in a high-tech lab. I thought it would be nice.

God, was I mistaken.

I'm number five. There's Brennan, Hodgins, Angela, Zach…and then there's me. Numero cinco. I thought I could just settle into life here, and I'd be accepted. Again, I was wrong.

The first, and most obvious, mistake I made was starting my relationship with Seeley again. It definitely didn't help me to become accepted—more like shunned. He wanted to keep our relationship a secret. I felt cheated, as if he was too embarrassed for people to know about us. I guess, in a way, he was right to do that, but everyone found out anyway.

The second mistake I made was actually thinking of it as a relationship. I kind of still do, although I know that's not good. It hurt me to realize that it was just sex. I…I really thought we could have become something. When I was in the hospital because of the poison, he was there with me. He cared, but not in the way he cares about Brennan. He didn't love. It was never love—it could never be.

And the third mistake I made was to get in their way. Not only in the way of Seeley and Dr. Brennan, but in the way of everyone in the lab. The relationships, the friendship that they all share. I learned my lesson when I asked Seeley what he would do if I decided to let Dr. Brennan go. His answer was clear. "I'm with Bones, all the way." And that's when I realized that the connections between everyone is this lab is stronger than any physical relationship I've had or could ever have with Seeley. So when Zach got his doctorate, there was nothing I could do but hire him.

So there it is. My cautionary tale. Numero cinco. The fifth member of the Jeffersonian team, not counting Seeley. Technically I'll always be a member of their team, but relationship-wise? I doubt it.

* * *

PLEASE revieweth! I beggeth you. XD

Also, I'm in need of a little help. I've received quite a few requests for _Smile Time_, and I'm definitely going to do it, but I can't seem to think up a plot for it. XD So if you have any ideas, PM me or revieweth! (Yeah, I know what you're thinking. I can think up a plot for _The Cautionary Tale of Numero Cinco_ and _There's No Place Like Plrtz Glrb_ but NOT _Smile Time_? XD I think my imagination's broke.

Let me try and think of the best thing ever. Um...beef...stew. Yep, it's busted all right.


	13. The Price

Okay, so I was having some trouble uploading documents, as apparently a lot of other people are, but the amazingly amazing jemb PMed me with a way to fix it.

So here it is. :D

**

* * *

**

**THE PRICE **

Brennan sighed, her head in her hands.

"I don't know," she said quietly. She raised her head to meet Booth's gaze. She swallowed. "I—I don't know if I made the right choice. It's complicated, right? Is—is that a good reason?" Booth shook his head.

"No, Bones. It's not complicated. You're just making it that way."

"So it's _not_ complicated…" She paused, trying to figure something out. "Then why am I so confused? I'm not sure…Maybe I should have bought that right ulna." Booth rolled his eyes.

"Bones, I think you're taking this a _bit_ too seriously." He shook the dice and scattered them onto the carpet. "Six. Now I can buy a…left radius?" Brennan shook her head, grinning.

"That's _my_ left radius. Two hundred, please. And you still owe me $250 for that femur." Booth sighed.

"Who the hell even came up with the idea of Monopoly: The Forensic Anthropology Edition, anyway?"

"It was a gift."

"A gift from who? The curator of the Museum of Dead and Fossilized Things? Because, y'know, I'm thinking of donating my social life to that place."

"A former Anthropology professor of mine."

"A former…" Booth's eyes widened in realization. "Oh. Um…" He snapped his fingers, trying to remember. "That guy. Uh…Michael…whatshisname? The one who—" He stopped, noticing that Brennan was staring at the floor.

"Yeah," she said quietly.

"Anyway," said Booth quickly, changing the subject, "I guess this game could probably teach me a thing or two about what you're talking about all the time." Brennan nodded, looking up again.

"It's been scientifically proven that games are a useful way of teaching—" She stopped upon seeing Booth's look.

"…And it's also been scientifically proven that the time it takes for Seeley Booth to become annoyed once Temperance Brennan has gone off on one of her scientific tangents is estimated at about .00000002 seconds." Brennan glared at him, and Booth looked down at the game board. "This is pathetic. It's a Friday night. I should be out—drinking with my friends, or going to dinner or something. Instead I'm sitting here wondering if I really should spend $150 to buy ten distal phalanges." Brennan shook her head.

"It's not worth it," she said. Booth frowned.

"What? How is it _not_ worth it? The clubs, the drinks, the fun—"

"I meant the distal phalanges."

"Oh." He paused. "Okay, your turn again, then." Brennan rolled the dice.

"Five." She moved her tiny flashlight token five spaces.

"Hah!" Booth shouted, startling her. "That's my scapula! Fork it over, _Dr. Brennan_." She stared at him.

"You're enjoying this."

"What? No I'm not," he lied quickly. Brennan raised both her eyebrows.

"Yes you are."

"Yeah, well…if this is the price I have to pay in order to spend time with you, I might as well pretend I'm enjoying it."

"Sure," said Brennan, a tiny hint of a smile playing on her face. "Well, we could always do something else."

"Yeah, right. Like watch a DVD on your 53-inch Panasonic?" Booth said sarcastically, gesturing towards the bare wall. Brennan frowned, confused.

"I don't have a—" she began. Booth gave her one of his 'you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me' looks, and she realized. "Oh. That sarcasm thing." Booth nodded slowly. "Fine, then, I guess we have no choice but to finish the game," she said teasingly.

"Yes! I am _so_ gonna kick your ass," said Booth.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll see about that."

* * *

Okay, so. Monopoly: The Forensic Anthropology Edition does not exist, but it was fun to make up. Please suspend all disbelief, and review:D 


	14. Dead End

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bones. Let's not even try to imagine what I'd do if I did. ;)

**Author's Notes**: Inspired by the actual Angel episode 'Dead End'. The Cangel-ness of that episode was so amazing. Cordy: "I love you." Angel: -HUUUGE SMILE-. (Adorableee!) I made a mini-movie icon of that scene. PM me if you want to see it, I'll link ya. XD Anyway. On to the actual Bones and ficness.

* * *

**DEAD END**

Booth stood next to the door. "This has got to be him," he said quietly.

"Do you think we should have called for backup?" whispered Brennan. Booth shook his head.

"More backup would only scare him off." He knocked on the door. "FBI, open up." There was no answer from inside. "FBI!" Booth shouted.

"Booth, go. He could be gone by now." Booth nodded and pressed his gun to the doorknob, blowing the lock apart with one shot. The door swung open, and both Booth and Brennan ran inside.

"Bones, you take the living room, I'll take the bedroom. Gun." He pulled an extra one from his belt and handed it to her. She nodded, and they split up. Brennan walked into the living room slowly, pointing her gun in the direction she was walking. She froze upon seeing who was in it.

A man sat on the couch, looking quite calm. He matched the picture that they had, and Brennan approached him slowly. Seeing that he was holding a rather large knife, she stopped.

"You're Scott Conley?" she asked tentatively, still holding the gun.

"You found me," he said quietly.

"You did it," said Brennan, more a statement than a question. This man was a serial killer. He nodded.

"Every single one. I killed them all. And I'm going to die eventually, aren't I?" He looked up at her. "Death row. I know it. I can see it…" He shut his eyes, and Brennan frowned.

"Just…hand me the knife," she said.

_"I got nothing here, Bones!"_ Booth's voice sounded from the other room.

"I don't want to die like that," Scott whispered, shaking his head. "I won't let them kill me."

"You haven't even been arrested yet!" Brennan said. "Booth!" she shouted. "He's here—" But her sentence was cut short.

---

"Booth! He's here—" There was a loud scream—Brennan's scream—and Booth immediately rushed towards the living room. What he saw made his heart pound in his throat. There was blood, all over the cream-colored carpet. Brennan was on her knees on the floor, shaking, and Scott was lying face-up on the floor, a butcher knife protruding from his stomach.

"Jesus Christ," said Booth. "Bones, what the hell happened?" He ran over to her, kneeling next to her and putting his hands on her arms to steady her trembling. "Bones. Tell me what happened." She didn't say anything, just covered her mouth with her hand, tears streaming down her face. "All right, come here," said Booth softly. She buried her head in his chest, sobbing against it. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her tight. "Easy, easy. You're okay." He stroked her hair gently and rested his chin on top of her head, wondering what the hell had happened. A few minutes later her sobbing began to subside, although tears still rolled down her cheeks. He gently tilted her head up towards him. "Hey," he said softly. "You're okay." She nodded, still shaking. He laid a hand on her cheek. "Can you tell me what happened?" Brennan nodded.

"He did it," she said, her voice quavering.

"He did what, Bones?" There was a hint of anxiety in his voice.

"Stabbed himself," she said. "He was—he was there, and he said he didn't want to be arrested, and I—I thought he was going to kill me, but he didn't and the knife and—"

"Slow down," said Booth soothingly. "It's going to be all right." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Just say what happened."

"And he stood up and he stabbed himself," Brennan finished quickly. "And then it kept happening." Booth frowned.

"What?"

"It kept happening!" she repeated. "He did it again, and again, and again, and again, and—"

"He didn't die the first time?"

"He did!" Brennan said, frustrated. "I kept seeing it…" Her tone got quieter. "It kept happening. In my mind." She shut her eyes, trying to hold back tears.

"All right, all right," he said, stroking her cheek softly. "You're okay." Brennan shook her head violently.

"No," she said. She opened her eyes, meeting his concerned gaze. She looked down. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Making a huge deal out of all this…" She gestured towards the body.

"No, no, no!" Booth said. "Sweetheart, you didn't do anything wrong." Something vague registered in the back of Brennan's mind. _Did Booth just call me 'sweetheart'?_ "Bones, listen to me. It's not your fault. You're not 'making a huge deal' out of it." Brennan shook her head again.

"I—" She pulled out of his grip and stood up, brushing her shirt off. "I have to go," she said. Booth stood up with her.

"Bones, I gotta call this in. Stay here, okay?"

"I have to get out…" she mumbled. Booth caught her hand.

"I know," he said, and Brennan saw the concern in his eyes. He squeezed her hand once, quickly but meaningfully, and let go. "Stay with me, okay?" he asked. Brennan nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

Please, please, PLEASE review! I'd say I'm above begging, but, um, I'm not. ;) Love you guys!


	15. Smile Time

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Bones, it'd be on tonight. I do understand and agree with their reasons for not airing it, though. Weird that this same thing happened with David on BtVS, in 'Earshot'. :p

**Author's Notes**: This one is short, and cute, and fun. :D

* * *

**SMILE TIME**

"Please, Bones?" Booth's tone was desperate. "Come on. _Please_. You can't do that. Please?" He was begging now. Brennan stared at him.

"Booth, I'm busy. No. More than busy. I'm completely…" She gestured around herself. "…busy," she finished anticlimactically. "I have a ton of paperwork to fill out, I'm bogged down for the night, Zach needs field experience…I don't see what the problem is."

"The _problem_? You don't see the _problem_?" Booth was dumbfounded. "The problem. The _problem_ with assigning _Zach_ as my forensic anthropologist? You wanna rethink that, Bones?" Brennan blinked.

"Not really, no." Booth groaned.

"Bones, please. Please. Don't make me do this." Brennan frowned.

"Do what?" Booth cocked an eyebrow.

"You know what."

"What?" Brennan paused as she came to a realization. "Oh…_That_?" Booth tilted his head.

"Considering rethinking it now?" Brennan paused, pretending to think about it.

"Nope," said Brennan. Booth groaned.

"You hate me," he said. Brennan looked at him, confused.

"What?"

"You hate me," Booth repeated.

"Booth, that's a completely illogical and irrational conclusion to come to from the fact that I'm busy and I have to assign someone else to this case—someone who, I might add, is just as qualified as me to work this case."

"You hate me, and you would like nothing more than to see me suffer for all eternity at the hands of your grad-student-turned-forensic-anthropologist."

"I'm sorry, Booth," said Brennan, turning back to the work on her desk.

"Bones, that threat I made before still stands."

"Go ahead then," Brennan said. "You know your charm smile has no effect on me." Booth raised his eyebrows.

"No?"

"No."

"Not even one bit?"

"Nope." She met his gaze defiantly, daring him to try it.

"Come on, please?" he said, offering the best charm smile that he could. Brennan couldn't stop herself from laughing at how ridiculous he looked.

"Fine," said Brennan, sighing. "But—" she began, upon seeing Booth's triumphant look. "—only to save yourself from further embarrassment in front of me."

"Yeah, yeah," said Booth. "Let's go. Paperwork can wait till tomorrow."

"Agreed." She stood up from her chair, walking around to the other side of her desk.

"That's my Bones," said Booth.

* * *

Please review! I know a lot more of you read this than review it, but since I have enabled anonymous reviewing, you don't have an excuse now. ;) Even if it's just a few words, feedback means a lot to me. :) Thanks guys! 


	16. Couplet

** Disclaimer**: Don't own, kthx.

**Author's Notes**: Oh, yey. Yet another much-cliched plot. :p Still, it's worth the cliche-ness for the beautiful fluff. :D 

* * *

**COUPLET**

"Hey, Bones!" said Booth, walking into Brennan's office. He stopped short when he saw that there was no one at the desk. "…Bones?" It wasn't like her to not be at her desk, especially when they didn't have a case going on. Sitting down in her cushioned chair, he decided to wait. He surveyed the top of Brennan's desk, seeing scattered papers and diagrams. Near the edge of her desk were a few framed pictures—one of her and Angela, another of her mother, Christine Brennan, and one of her and Russ when they were younger. Booth's gaze fell on another object—something a little more familiar. It was a plastic pig. He picked it up._ Jasper_. He smiled fondly at it, but then noticed that there had been something lying underneath it. A folded piece of paper, smudged with dirt. _Oh, good to know you've been using my gift as a paperweight, Bones_. He opened it up. It was a ripped page from her book, and it seemed like nothing more until he turned it over. On the back was scribbled a note, in Brennan's handwriting.

_Booth – It's not your fault. I trust that you did the best you could._

_Thank you for being the best partner and friend I could ever have. I love you._

_Love, __your__ Bones._

Tears almost sprang to his eyes as Booth realized where this was from. Brennan had written this the day that she and Hodgins had been buried alive in the car. He shut his eyes momentarily, trying not to imagine what would have happened if he had read this note under different circumstances—at her funeral, or after pulling her lifeless body out of the sand.

"Booth?" Booth almost jumped as he heard Brennan's voice from the doorway. "What are you--?" She stopped short, seeing that he was holding the pig and the note. "Oh my God," she whispered. "Booth, you weren't supposed to…"

"I know," Booth said quickly. "I was waiting for you, and I saw Jasper, and then the note, and…" He trailed off. "I'm sorry, I didn't know what it was until it was too late."

"Too _late_? Booth, you shouldn't have been looking at my stuff in the first place!" she said angrily.

"Bones, come on! I thought the most incriminating thing I'd find would be a skeleton diagram, not…this." Brennan snatched Jasper and the paper out of his hands.

"It doesn't mean anything," she said. "I wrote it when I was almost unconscious."

"Really? So, tell me, what would you have written if you had been conscious? 'Gee, Booth, sucks you couldn't get here in time! But it doesn't matter now, since my body's already started decaying and I don't believe in heaven. It's all your fault. From, Brennan'" Brennan stared at him.

"Booth, that's not—" she began, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh yeah? Well then, what is? I come to your office, I find this note that you wrote to me in case you died—"

"In case I _died_!" said Brennan. "And from what I can see, I'm not dead."

"—so I read the note. You shouldn't be embarrassed because of what it says. I'm just—" He paused, trying not to let his voice break. "I was happy, that in your dying hour that's what you'd say to me. And then you walk in and tell me that it's all a lie because you were delirious. So now I want to know. What would you have changed about the note?" Brennan shook her head.

"I wouldn't."

"Okay, so now you _wouldn't_ change anything."

"I love you."

"What?" Booth looked up, positive that he had misheard her. Tears were streaming down her face.

"I love you," she repeated. Booth moved closer to her and reached out, brushing the tears away with his thumb.

"Bones, hey. I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry," he said softly. She nodded, looking down. He moved his index finger to her chin and tilted it up. "I'm sorry," he repeated. He pressed his lips to her forehead, and she closed her eyes. "I love you," said Booth. "You know that, right?" Brennan nodded, and feeling his arms begin to envelop her she gratefully accepted a hug, burying her face in the crook of his neck while gripping the fabric of his gray t-shirt as if she could never let go. When they finally did pull away from each other, after what seemed like an eternity, Booth leaned his forehead against hers.

"I'm disappointed in you, though," he said with an air of solemnity. Brennan pulled away and looked at him, shocked.

"What?"

"I'm disappointed that you wrote that note."

"Why?"

"You never for one second should have doubted that I'd be there," he said, breaking into a smile.

"Oh, well, you know Hodgins. He was convinced we were going to die. I didn't want to let him down." She smiled back at him.

"I do have a question, though," said Booth.

"Yeah?"

"Are you really 'my' Bones?" he asked. Brennan laughed.

"See, that's the part where I was delirious." She punched him lightly on the arm and they both walked out of her office.

* * *

Revieweth please! ;) 


	17. First Impressions

**Disclaimer**: It's still not mine.

**Author's Notes**: So I had fun writing this, a take on how B and B first met. Enjoy!

* * *

**FIRST IMPRESSIONS**

Booth folded his arms impatiently. "She's late," he said.

"I'm sorry, Agent Booth," said Agent Nichols. "We've been informed that Dr. Brennan is _never_ late."

"Yeah? Well, it's 9:30, she's supposed to be here. Who the hell is she, anyway?" Nichols stared.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan…? She's a forensic anthropologist. The best." Booth scoffed.

"Yeah, like I know what that means."

"She works with bones. She identifies them, analyzes them. She knows what she's doing," said Nichols.

"Okay, wonderful. So I've got a bone lady from a museum coming in to tell me how to work _my_murder case. Exactly what I needed to brighten up my day." He sighed. "Science type? I've dealt with them before. Lab coats. Thick glasses. Talk funny. 20 bucks says she's not gonna be any different."

"Uh, Agent Booth, the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal liaison is here," said another agent from behind Booth. Booth rolled his eyes. _Late_, he mouthed at Nichols. Booth started to turn around, intent on admonishing this 'Dr. Brennan' on her tardiness.

"You're—" he began, but stopped his sentence short upon seeing her. "…Dr. Brennan," he covered quickly. She was _beautiful_. She had auburn hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail, and stunning icy-blue eyes that seemed to pierce right through him. She raised an eyebrow.

"That is correct," she said. "And you're Agent Booth."

"You can just call me Booth," he said.

"All right, Agent Booth." Booth took a deep breath. _She was going to be a hard one to crack. _The agent standing next to her moved up towards Booth and took him aside.

"Listen, Booth, I know you think you have all the charm it takes to get a woman, but this Dr. Brennan is different. I don't advise you to waste your time trying to put the moves on her." Booth nodded. _This case was going to be hell_, he thought.

---

"OH MY GOD," Angela squealed. Brennan sighed.

"Ange, calm down." She didn't listen.

"BREN, this _guy!_ HELLO, salty goodness!"

"Ange…" warned Brennan.

" Oh my _GOD_, Bren, he's GORGEOUS!" Angela turned away from the computer where she was looking at Booth's FBI credentials—and a particulary stunning photo of him. "How did you get so _lucky?_ What did he do? What did he _say_? Did he put the moves on you?" Brennan frowned.

"I don't know what that means." Angela ignored this.

"What was he like? Was he one of those guys who's completely badass on the outside but _totally_ sweet on the inside?"

"Angela, why do you care so much about Agent Booth?"

"_Because_, sweetie, you have hit the _motherlode_." She turned back to the computer. "He was an army sniper. How hot is that?" Brennan rolled her eyes.

"Ange, I am not interested in a romantic relationship with this guy. I don't even know him," Brennan stated firmly.

"At least tell me what he's like," pleaded Angela.

"Fine," said Brennan. "He's cocky, arrogant, thinks he knows everything—which he doesn't. Typical alpha-male tendencies." It was Angela's turn to roll her eyes.

"Okay, sweetie, enough. Don't ruin it for yourself. But—" She pointed a finger at Brennan. "—if you're not in bed with him in less than two days from now, I am recommending you for some _serious_ psychiatric counseling."

---

Booth entered the Jeffersonian, swiping his card. "Dr. Brennan?"

"Agent Booth," she responded. He took a look around.

"Nice place," Booth said, taking a look around.

"It is," agreed Brennan. _Hey, at least we agree on _one_ thing_, thought Booth.

"All right, what have you got for me?" he asked. Brennan gestured to the skeleton lying on the lab table.

"Judging by the degree of epiphyseal fusion, the victim was at least 25 years old when she was killed. The pelvic bone shows signs of—" Brennan noticed that Booth was staring at her. "I'm sorry, Agent Booth, is there a problem?" Booth shook his head.

"Just not used to the scientific jargon. Do you mind just telling me what it all means?"

"She had kids," said Brennan simply.

"_Thank _you," said Booth. "…I can't believe that you can tell all this by just looking at the skeleton." Brennan started to say something, but Booth cut her off. "All right, I'll bring this to Cullen. Thanks, Bones." He started to walk off. Brennan frowned, confused.

"Why did you thank the bones?" Booth turned around.

"What? I didn't. I thanked _you_," he said.

"Then why did you say 'bones'?"

"I didn't say 'bones'. I said 'Bones'. Capital B. Big difference."

"What?" Booth gestured to the table.

"You work with bones. I'll call you Bones. Y'know, a work-related nickname."

"Right. Well, you have a gun…Should I call you Gun?" Booth shook his head.

"Nah. Just call me Booth. Be seeing ya, Bones."

"Don't call me that," said Brennan, annoyed. Booth just grinned and walked out. She watched him leave. "You're welcome, Booth," she said quietly.

* * *

So what I thought was funny about this was that I wrote past the scene where Angela and Brennan are looking up Booth on the computer, and then I went to go rewatch the Pilot to see some stuff. And GUESS WHAT? When Brennan says something about Booth being a former Army sniper, Booth goes "So, you looked me up." And I was like "OMG!" Because I had already written the scene and I had no idea that Brennan had actually looked him up. XD A little continuity error though, since it's implied that Brennan looked him up _during_ the Pilot, since near the beginning of the episode she asked him what he had done in the army. Oh well. :p

Review please! ;)


	18. Are You Now Or Have You Ever Been?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bones, but Bones owns my soul. :p

**Author's Notes**: This one is short, but I think it needed to be. XD

* * *

**ARE YOU NOW OR HAVE YOU EVER BEEN?**

"Sweetie, I just need you to tell me." Brennan shook her head.

"Ange, it's not that simple!"

"It should be," responded Angela.

"Well, it's not!" Brennan snapped. Realizing that she had just lashed out too hard, she sighed. "I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to…" She trailed off. "What I'm saying is…"

"You want to know how it's possible for you to tell anyone else what you feel when you yourself don't even know," Angela stated, practically reading Brennan's mind. Brennan stared at her, shocked.

"How did you—"

"It's because I spend more time around living people than I spend around dead people," said Angela, smiling slightly.

"So what should I do?" asked Brennan.

"What about talking to Dr. Wyatt?" Angela suggested. Brennan frowned.

"…You're not serious, right?"

---

Brennan stared at the floor.

"This is stupid," she said. "And complicated, and frustrating, and—"

"It's all quite simple, really," said Dr. Wyatt. "It's quite a straightforward question."

"I know!" said Brennan. "That's—that's what makes it so complicated. The fact that you expect me to provide you with a one-word answer to _that_ question. Ask me about bones—about judging the degrees of epiphyseal fusion, or analyzing fragments of a left radius. I can tell you anything. But…you ask me that question, and…" She looked up. "I don't know what to say."

"The truth might be in order?" Dr. Wyatt offered. Brennan sighed.

"This proves my point. I told you, I don't put much stock in psychology. You're supposed to help me figure it out, not answer it straight away. So far, all you've done is ask me to answer the question that I don't have an answer for."

"Ah, but you _do_ have an answer." Wyatt smiled, and Brennan stared at him.

"I honestly do not."

"I'll ask you again." Brennan nodded, taking a deep breath. "Dr. Brennan. Are you now, or have you ever been, in love with Agent Booth?"

Brennan paused for a moment, but suddenly all the fear, all the anxiety concerning this question was gone.

She knew exactly what to say.

* * *

Yes, in case you were wondering, I did have the audacity to end it right there. XD You'll never know what she says. Has anyone read the short story 'The Lady or the Tiger'? Look it up on Wikipedia, **DO NOT READ THE ENTRY**, but scroll down to the bottom where it gives you a link to the story online at Ye Olde Library. Click on the link and read the story.

See what I mean? ;)

Review please!


	19. A Hole In The World

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Bones, this would DEFINITELY be a plotline.

**Author's Notes**: I think I really like this one. The whole thing with the flashbacks and non-flashbacks, and the emotion...Yeah. XD

**

* * *

**

**A HOLE IN THE WORLD**

_Six Weeks Before_

"I'll be fine," Brennan said. She smiled warmly at her friends. Angela shook her head.

"Bren, with Booth not here to convince you otherwise, it's our job to convince you not to go." Brennan sighed.

"Ange, now is the _perfect_ time to go. Booth's going to be undercover for another month or so, and I'm going to be back within three weeks, providing everything goes well. He won't even find out I was gone."

"It's not a good idea," Zach interrupted. "You should wait until Agent Booth gets back."

"If Booth gets back he'll do everything he can to stop me. I don't want to be stopped," said Brennan.

"Maybe he could go with you?" suggested Angela. Brennan sighed.

"I've identified victims of genocide in third-world countries before. _Without_ Booth," she said.

"Yeah, but that was before he stepped into the over-protective male role," Angela said.

"It wasn't quite 'protective' of him to accept an undercover mission and leave this place for six months," Hodgins put in.

"Don't you _dare_ imply that Booth abandoned us," Brennan said icily. "He didn't have a choice. He had to accept it." Hodgins, taken aback by Brennan's outburst, stepped back warily. "Now I'm going," said Brennan. "I'm packed, and my flight's in three hours. I'll be back," she said.

_Six Weeks Later_

The Jeffersonian Institution's Medico-Legal lab looked quite abandoned as Booth stepped out of the cab he had taken. He paid the fare, tipped the cabbie, and slowly walked towards the building. He sighed. "It's the homecoming I've always dreamed of," he muttered to himself. _Maybe I should have called_, he thought. He hadn't talked to any of them in six months. But no—he wanted to see the look on Brennan's face when she saw him walk into the lab. He smiled slightly, remembering the goodbyes that they had said to each other.

_"So, this is it," Brennan said. Booth nodded._

_"This is it." They both paused for a moment, watching each other closely. "I don't know what to say," said Brennan. Booth shook his head._

_"Then don't." There was another momentary silence. "Listen, I'm sorry, Bones," said Booth. "I know after everything you've been through with men in your life, I promised I'd never leave you."_

_"You'll be back," said Brennan. Booth nodded._

_"I will." Brennan smiled slightly._

_"Then you're a step ahead of every other man in my life." Booth laughed and looked down. He heard the final boarding call for his flight._

_"That's, uh…my flight," he said. Brennan nodded understandingly. He smiled at her. "I'd tell you to keep in touch, but, you know, the whole no-contact thing…" He trailed off. "Be seeing ya, Bones." Booth turned away from her, walking off in the direction of his gate. He tried not to look back, but when he did, she was already walking away. _

"Hello?" Booth called as he entered the lab. There was no sign of his friends. "Bones? Squints?" He paused. "Anyone?" The only people he'd seen had been the two security guards. He walked towards the direction of Brennan's office.

There they were. Angela, Hodgins, Zach, and Cam were all gathered around Brennan's desk. Brennan wasn't there, from what Booth could see. He stood in the doorway. "Squint party?" he asked. All taken by surprise, they looked up.

"Booth," said Angela quietly.

"You don't have to act so happy to see me," Booth said, grinning slightly. Angela stood up and walked over to Booth, wrapping her arms around him tightly. He smiled. "On the other hand, it's not so bad," he said, hugging her back. She pulled away after a few seconds and Booth saw that tears were running down her face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, laying a hand gently on her cheek. He paused. "Where's Bones?"

"She left," said Angela, her voice quavering. "She went to identify victims of genocide in Brazil."

"_What?_" Booth was shocked. "You _let_ her leave? How—when is she going to be back?" Angela shook her head sadly.

"She's not." Booth frowned.

"What? She's staying? Why would she—" He froze as he realized the meaning of her words. "Oh God," he said quietly.

"We got the call three weeks ago. On—on the day she was supposed to return," said Angela, her voice thick with tears.

"She's dead," said Zach quietly. Angela whipped around.

"_Missing_," she corrected. "…Presumed dead," she added quietly after a few seconds. When she turned around, Booth was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall. His head rested in his hands. _Dead_.

"They're almost positive they found her remains, but no one can completely confirm it, because…she's not there, obviously," said Zach. Hodgins stood up and went to Angela, taking her hand. She closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder.

"We just have to be strong for him," he whispered. Angela nodded. Hodgins gently broke away from her and turned to Zach and Cam, nodding at them. They understood his gesture for them all to leave and for Brennan's two best friends to be alone. The three of them slowly filed out of Brennan's office.

Angela went to sit down next to Booth. It scared her to see him like this. She knew he cared for Brennan, but she wasn't prepared to see him break down in front of her.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. Booth stared at the floor.

"All those times—" he began. "—all those times I was there to save her and…I always told her I'd never let anything happen to her. That she would always be safe, as long as I was there. I guess I was right, because the second I'm not there…" He trailed off.

"It's my fault," whispered Angela. "I let her go." Booth shook his head.

"It's not. It's not your fault. And it's not mine." Booth put his arm around her shoulders, trying to offer comfort even when he needed it as well. "Someone once told me—there are things in this world which are out of our control. Sometimes we like to blame ourselves for them so we can make sense out of them." He swallowed. "It's not our fault." Angela nodded, leaning against his chest a little. There was silence for a few minutes before Booth broke it. "She was so annoying," he said quietly. "There were times when she drove me up the wall. But then there were times when I loved her more than anything else on this earth…She was my best friend." He shook his head. "It feels like there's a hole in the world. Like nothing else matters except that she's not here."

"I know," said Angela quietly. Booth stood up suddenly, and she looked up at him, frowning. "What's wrong?"

"My bags are still packed," said Booth. "I'm taking Zach—he can identify the remains. We're going to Brazil."

_8 PM that night – Dulles International Airport_

Booth couldn't believe what the hell he was doing. Deciding to go to Brazil was one of the most impromptu decisions he had ever made. And now he was standing in the ticket line, wondering if Brazil had a tourist season and if this was it. He doubted it. Zach stood behind him, fidgeting impatiently, but Booth ignored him. All of a sudden Booth's cell phone rang. He picked it up quickly.

"Booth."

"Booth?" He recognized the voice. He would know it anywhere. It was Brennan.

"…Bones?" he asked. "Bones, is it you?"

"It's me," she said quietly. "Booth…"

"Bones, where are you?"

"I made it," she whispered. "I'm at the airport. A pay phone." _Shit_. Booth dropped his luggage where he stood and started to run. He was stopped at the security screening section, but he flashed his FBI badge and they let him through.

She was at the first pay phone he saw. She looked like hell. Her hair was disheveled, her khakis dirty and bloodied, and she was wearing a white tank top. She dropped the phone as soon as she saw Booth. He didn't stop running until he got to her, wrapping his arms around her as tightly as he could and holding her close to him. She closed her eyes, sobbing against his shoulder and clinging to his shirt. "Booth…" This time he wasn't holding her for her comfort, but for his. She was alive. After what seemed like an eternity they pulled slightly apart and Booth grasped both of her hands in his, looking her in the eyes.

"Bones, you were—"

"Missing. _Presumed_ dead," she said. He saw where tears had streaked her face and he moved one of his hands up to her face, firmly brushing away the tears with his thumb. "And you know how I don't like it when people jump to conclusions." She cracked a smile through the tears.

"How did—what—what happened? How did you get—" Booth started to ask too many questions at once, but he stopped himself. "Tell me later," he said. Brennan nodded and he pulled her back into his arms, slowly rocking her back and forth. She closed her eyes, feeling what she knew she should have felt the day that he left. "You were dead," he whispered, as tears sprang to his eyes. She leaned her head against his chest.

"Not anymore."

* * *

I haven't been getting many reviews lately... 

Pleaseth?


	20. Soulless

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Bones...this would NOT be a plotline.

**Author's Notes**: Okay. I'm not particularly proud of this one. Not that I don't think it's good, but...I'm not even sure what kind of mood I was in when I wrote it. I think I just wanted to write something dark and heavy as opposed to light and fluffy. Also, keep in mind that what's _causing_ Booth to act this way is not important, and although I do mention what it is, what's important is the fact that he _is_ acting this way. And he would never, EVER do this, which is why it's so OOC. But I think I wanted to see what it'd be like if he did.

It ended up making me feel very depressed. XD So I went on to write a light and fun fic, which you'll get next. :)

I did "Soulless" for this one because this OOC-Booth reminded me of Angelus. :p

* * *

**SOULLESS**

"Booth, please," Brennan pleaded. "Please. Just listen."

"Son of a bitch," Booth cursed. He picked up a chair and attempted to hurl it across the room, but his trembling hands made that feat almost impossible.

"Booth," Brennan pleaded. "Please. Don't…"

"How could I let this happen?" Booth muttered. "How could I…?"

"It's not your fault," said Brennan. _"Booth_. It's illogical to—" Booth whipped around.

"_Illogical_," he said in a mocking tone. "I'll bet it's irrational, too. Bones, what the _hell_ is your problem?" She stared at him, shocked by his comment. "My son. Is in the hospital. _Dying_. And all you can say is that I'm being illogical?" He shook his head. "You don't know. You have _no_ idea what it's like to love someone more than your own life. You know, it's hopeless to think that you could possibly have any people skills at all. No wonder you can't keep a man for more than two months."

"Booth, you're not thinking clearly. Please. Booth, you're scaring me." Tears began to run down her cheeks. She stepped towards him. "Just listen to me."

"No, I'm not going to listen to you, because you don't know what the hell you're talking about," snapped Booth. She stepped closer to him, knowing that there was only one thing she could do to make him be quiet.

She leaned in even closer, so that her face was inches away from his.

…And slapped him. Not too hard, but enough, she hoped, to make him come to his senses. He turned his head away momentarily, caught by surprise, but he turned back to her, his teeth gritted. Positive that she had won, Brennan opened her mouth to begin to say something. But it was her turn to be caught by surprise. Booth slapped her back—even harder. It was actually more of a punch than a slap. She stumbled back a few paces as her hand flew to her jaw. She could taste the blood inside her mouth as she crumpled to the floor. Booth simply stood where he was, watching her fall. Spitting blood out onto the tiled floor, she looked up at him. He stared at her, not seeming to register what he had just done. But after a few minutes she could see the warmth begin to creep back into his gaze.

"Bones…" he said quietly. She stood up.

"Don't you _dare_ call me that," she said coldly. Booth stepped back. "Get out," she said. "Get out of my apartment." She pushed him to the door. "Don't come back," she said, and slammed the door behind him.

As soon as he was gone, Brennan ran to the bathroom, where she looked in the mirror. A large, angry red mark lay across her tear-stained cheek, where Booth had hit her. It still stung. She put a hand to it gently and bit her lip to keep from crying any more. Her mouth was dry, her head spinning. She tried to pick up a glass to take a drink of water, but her shaking hand was too weak to hold it correctly. She watched it fall to the floor and shatter into countless pieces. But she never heard it. All that echoed in her head were Booth's words. _You have no idea what it's like to love someone more than your own life._ He was wrong. She did know. And now she knew what it was like to have that one person betray her.

Still trembling, she walked from the bathroom into the kitchen, not even feeling the various glass pieces that her bare feet tread over. She didn't notice the bloody footprints that she left across the tiled floor. She tried to sit down, but upon her touch the chair tilted over and fell to the floor. Knowing that she could not stop the stream of frustrated tears that were about to fall, she sank to the floor and cried.

Booth, in a daze, stared at the solid wood door. Nothing seemed to register with him. His world spinning, he slowly slid to the carpeted floor of the hallway. He heard noises from inside Brennan's apartment. A dish fell to the floor and shattered. A chair fell over. Then the unmistakeable sound of Brennan sobbing.

Each sob he heard wrenched his heart out. He had always been there for her when she cried. He had never been the cause of her tears before. He had never, _ever _touched her like that before—never hurt her—and he knew that if it had been someone else who did it he would have killed them in two seconds flat. But it had been _him_ this time.

Listening to her break down, knowing that he could never go back to her…it made him more afraid than anything he had ever experienced. He had just wrecked their friendship, their partnership, anything that had ever been between them.

His head in his shaking hands, Booth wondered only one thing. _What have I done?_

* * *

Okay, so. I know none of that would ever happen, but I guess I just wanted to see what it would be like if something tore them apart--not an outside force, but their own actions. Kind of sad. :p 


	21. Deep Down

**Disclaimer**: -sigh- This is really getting old. Not mine.

**Author's Notes**: Okay, one of these scenes came to me in a dream. XD In my dream I was watching Bones and there was this scene...and it was really cute...so I decided to write it into a fic. Hopefully, this one is fluffier and better than the last one, which was...well. XD

* * *

**DEEP DOWN**

"Grapefruit, Bones?" Brennan looked up and blinked. _Did Booth just come into my office and say 'Grapefruit'?_

"I'm sorry?" she asked. Booth walked further into her office.

"Grapefruit." Brennan frowned, confused.

"What?"

"I brought you some." Booth placed the plate on her desk.

"Oh." Brennan lay her head on her desk again, closing her eyes. Booth reached over and pushed a few papers aside.

"Jesus, Bones. If you're gonna sleep, at least do it in a place where you won't crumple up the paperwork." She nodded sleepily.

"Mhmm."

"You work too hard," said Booth, pulling a chair over and sitting down in front of her desk. She lifted her head up.

"And you make me," she said. Booth stared at her with mock indignity.

"_I _make you? Geez, someone should have gotten you a cup of coffee instead of just grapefruit." He cocked his head, pretending to remember something. "Oh wait! Someone did."

"Why must you torment me?" asked Brennan, making a feeble effort to grab at the Styrofoam cup he was holding. He handed it to her, and grinned as she took a sip of the coffee. It tasted like heaven—or, she assumed, what someone who actually _believed_ in heaven would think that heaven tastes like. She sighed contentedly. "You are amazing," she said. Booth grinned, although he knew that she said it lightheartedly."If it weren't for you I'd just be skin and…" She paused, realizing where her sentence was going. "…bones." Booth cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, you've got half of that down. You're already Bones." Brennan rolled her eyes.

"I _so_ let you have that one." Booth laughed.

"I just had to take the bait." They both sipped their coffee in silence for a moment. Booth paused, contemplating Brennan. There were dark circles under her eyes and she looked exhausted. A momentary pang of sympathy fleeted through him. She spent all night here, working her fingers to the…Booth chuckled at his silent pun. Brennan looked up.

"Something funny?"

"Yeah," said Booth. "The fact that you're sitting here drinking coffee when you should be sleeping." He took the coffee cup from her, ignoring her small whine of protest. He looked at her sternly. "Couch," he said, pointing in the direction of the furniture in question. "Sleep." Surprisingly enough, she rose without any objection and moved toward the couch. He sat down across from her and watched her as she lay down, but she didn't close her eyes. "It's not healthy, you know," he said after a few seconds.

"What?"

"You're not eating. You're not sleeping. You spend all day working. Bones, you gotta get some rest. Please." Brennan sighed, sitting up.

"Why do you care so much, Booth?"

"Because isn't it kind of lame to think that I can save you from vicious dogs, serial killers, and being buried alive—but not from starvation? C'mon. You're my partner. I gotta make sure you don't die. Now get some sleep and you can eat when you wake up." Brennan nodded, laying back down.

"Will you still be here when I wake up?" she asked sleepily.

"I'll always be here," said Booth. Brennan smiled and closed her eyes, secretly thankful for his overprotectiveness.

---

Brennan awoke to Booth shaking her. "Bones. Bones!" he said urgently.

"Booth…" she whispered. She felt tears streaming down her face. "What happened?" He sat down next to her.

"You tell me." She shook her head.

"I have no idea."

"You were having a nightmare of some kind," said Booth. He looked at her, concerned. "You don't remember? Bones, you were screaming bloody murder." Brennan touched a hand to her face, wiping away the tears.

"I don't remember." She looked up, confused. "Booth, I never have nightmares."

"Well, this one sure didn't seem like a daydream. C'mon, get back to sleep." She shook her head violently.

"No, I can't." Booth saw the slight fear in her eyes and stood up, moving over to where she sat. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?" She nodded.

"I'm fine."

"Bones, I know what 'fine' means in your dictionary. And you of all people should know that you don't have to pretend around me." Brennan looked him in the eye and nodded, knowing that she could trust him completely. "So you wanna tell me what's going on?"

"I'm just…" she began. He looked at her, concerned. "I'm not sure how much longer I can do this." Booth frowned.

"What?"

"I mean…all the relationships I've ever had usually go wrong because I'm emotionally detached." Booth snorted.

"Or the guy's a psycho." But Brennan continued.

"And I think…maybe once…that I had something to believe in. But I don't know what this job has done to me. I'm always trying to shut my emotions out, and…" She stopped, seeing Booth's look. "What?"

"Bones, you _hate_ psychology."

"But this makes sense!" she protested. "I mean, I love my job. I love what I do, and I love the people I do it with." She purposely didn't make eye contact with Booth upon this statement. "But I'm scared." She looked up this time. "I'm scared of what it's doing to me. I'm scared that one day something's going to happen, to you, or to Angela, or to someone else, and—I'm not going to care. I'm just going to detach myself." She could feel tears welling up behind her eyes but she tried to hold them back. "And I don't want that to happen," she said, her voice finally breaking and giving in to the tears. Booth's hand, which had previously been resting on Brennan's shoulder, moved quickly around her and he gently pulled her against him. She leaned on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her body. "I'm so tired," she sobbed. "I'm so scared."

"I know," whispered Booth. "I know. Shhh, it's gonna be okay." He rubbed her back reassuringly, and in a few minutes she had stopped crying. She turned her head slightly away from Booth's chest so she could speak.

"I just want to feel something besides the cold," she said. She looked up. "Don't you feel the cold?" Booth looked at her sadly, but said nothing. "I just want to feel…" she whispered.

"Hey, Bones." Booth tilted her chin up gently. "You can still feel. You have friends that love you. We will _never_ let you get that far away from us. Do you understand? I will never let you go that way." Brennan nodded.

"I understand," she said softly.

"Good," said Booth, pulling her in closer again. She sighed contentedly, closing her eyes. After a few minutes she heard Booth begin to sing, very softly.

"_I've been thinking about all the times you told me  
You're so full of doubt  
You just can't let it be  
But I know  
If you keep comin' back for more  
Then I'll keep on tryin'  
Keep on tryin'…_"

Brennan opened one eye and looked at Booth, who was looking at her sideways and grinning. "You're singing the trying song," she said. Booth laughed.

"The trying song? That's what you call it?"

"Yeah. My dad used to sing it to me when I was little…"

"You see, Bones? It's sharing stuff like that that brings you back to the land of the living." Booth smiled down at her, and she nodded.

Deep down, Brennan wondered what the hell she was doing. She was Temperance Brennan. She seldom, if ever, broke down in front of people. Now she was sitting next to her partner _letting_ herself cry on his shoulder, _letting_ herself share her feelings, _letting_ him comfort her…

She shook her head, abandoning all attempts to try and rationalize her thinking.

Feelings were complicated things, she decided.

* * *

Happy 21st Chapter! My fic is now of legal drinking age. XD

Revieweth please!


	22. Sacrifice

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bones. I don't own the English language, either. So basically none of it's mine, I just rearranged some words to form coherent sentences. (Hopefully they're coherent XD)

**Author's Notes**: This one is sad:p It had to be. I couldn't do 'Sacrifice' and make it all fluffy and about birds and flowers.

Also, an important note: I write kind of abstractly. Like, it starts out in the middle of all the action, and you kind of have no idea what the heck is going on until you read it later in the story. Like in this one, for instance. Let me just say that the story isn't about _why_ this sacrifice has to happen, it's about the _fact_ that it has to happen. Do you get it? XD

I also apologize for the painfully obvious 24, BtVS, and Angel references. My apologies to Joel Surnow and Joss Whedon for stealing their beautiful quotes.

* * *

**SACRIFICE**

"No," said Brennan firmly. She shook her head. "I can't let you do that," she said, more quietly this time. Booth looked at her sadly.

"Bones, I don't have a choice."

"_Yes!_" Brennan shouted, slamming her hand on the table and ignoring the pain that shot through it as it connected with the hard wood. "You do have a choice, Booth. It's you or it's me. I can't let you do this for me. For your son." She stared him in the eye, daring him to defy her. Had it been any other situation, Booth would probably have backed down. But he knew now what he had to do.

"I knew I couldn't make it right," he said softly. She looked up at him, unsure of what she had just heard him say.

"What?" He turned back to face her.

"Remember when I told you that I wanted to make up for all the people I killed by catching murderers?" Brennan nodded, knowing that she would never forget that day. It was when they had first become partners. Booth took a deep breath. "The balance sheet…it's not exactly in my favor. But you never know until you've been tested. I get that now." Brennan stared at him, unable to grasp what was happening.

"Booth…"

"It doesn't matter how many murderers I catch. There's one thing left to do, and it's going to make it okay."

"_No_, it's not!" Brennan insisted. "Booth, you have done so much good in this world. Why would you want to take yourself out of it?" He shook his head.

"I don't want to. I have to." Booth glanced at his watch. "Bones, he _has my son._ In 30 minutes he wants either me or you there, or Parker—" He paused, finding it hard to say the word. "—dies," he finished. "He's my son, Bones. I have to do this."

"He's gonna kill you," said Brennan. "Booth, this is stupid. If you go, Parker will be alone. He won't have you_. I_ won't have you." She shook her head. "Don't do it."

"Yeah? Then what am I supposed to do? I can't let my son die, Bones. I call for backup, they kill him. I come armed, they kill him. They want either you or me for him." His chocolate brown eyes shone with unshed tears. "I've never made a choice like this before. So tell me. What am I supposed to do?"

"You're supposed to let _me _go. I'll be gone, but—but Parker can still have a dad." Booth looked down. "It's better that way," she said, more quietly.

"No, it's not!" said Booth, his voice raising slightly. "Do you understand the difference between dying for something and dying for nothing? Today…I can die for something. My choice. My way. This is what I have to do to set the balance equal."

"Booth, let me go. Please," she begged. "I just want you to have your son. It's what you deserve."

"And if he kills you both?" Brennan hadn't thought of that. She bit her lip. "I can't deal with losing two of the most important people in my life, Bones," continued Booth. _The most important people_. Brennan looked up, and Booth made a sad attempt to smile. "Bones, you'll find someone else. Someone who'll take care of you, who'll love you, who'll be there for you. You'll be happy. I promise."

"No, I won't. There's…there's no one like you, Booth. Who's going to take me out to dinner and force me to eat? Who's going to teach me stuff that I don't know about? Who's going to—" She paused, the reality of the situation hitting her full-force. "—Who's gonna call me Bones?" The tears that she had previously been trying to keep in check began to fall. Booth reached out a hand, gently brushing the tears away.

"I have to leave now," he whispered.

"Booth…" she pleaded.

"Bones, I have to." She started to cry again, and he gently wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him tighter than she had ever hugged him before, her face buried in the crook of his neck. He rubbed her back gently, whispering soothing words into her ear. His eyes brimmed with his own tears, realizing that he would probably never see her again. After about thirty seconds they pulled apart, but Booth moved his hand to rest on the side of her cheek.

"Please." Brennan realized she could only manage to say monosyllabic words, the tears running down her face made it too hard for her to say anything else.

"Bones, listen to me. Listen. I love you. I will _always_ love you. But this is the work that I have to do. I've finally figured it out. Bones, please. Don't give up. Be brave. Live. For me." Brennan nodded, finding it both physically and mentally difficult to say anything. He tilted her head downwards and placed a kiss on her forehead. She closed her eyes, savoring his touch, burning it into her memory.

And then he was gone.

* * *

Awww.

Reviews, maybe? _Ideas_, more importantly? XD I think I have an idea for the next chapter, but if anyone has any ideas for a few more plots, please let me know! Thanks guys ;)


	23. Forgiving

**Disclaimer**: eeeeg.

**Author's Notes**: Guh. I'm sorry. XD I know I'm not supposed to continue my oneshots. So that's why this can be seen as either a continuation of "Soulless" or just as something in itself. I really shouldn't be doing this, but I couldn't control myself from making everything all better. XD

So you can either read this by itself and just take everything in context, or you can go and read Soulless and read this as a follow-up to it. I'm pretty sure it works either way. XD

* * *

**FORGIVING**

Booth stared at his cell phone. It seemed to stare back, daring him to dial the number. He had been sitting there for over ten minutes, debating whether to call or not. He knew that calling might only make things worse. But he needed to talk to her. He needed to tell her…He needed _her. _Now, more than ever. He knew it was his fault, and he hated himself for getting them into a fight at the time that he needed her the most. But he didn't know what else to do.

Booth wasn't quite sure how, but all of a sudden the line was ringing. He had called her. He had done it. His heart pounded in his chest as the sharp ringing sound echoed in his ears. But there was nothing.

"Hello, you've reached Dr. Temperance Brennan. I'm not in right now, but if you'll leave a message I'll get back to you. Thanks." _Beep_.

"Bones, it's me. Listen, I'm—I'm just…" Booth faltered. He hadn't even thought about what he was going to say. "I know you're there. Please pick up. Please."

He was right, obviously. Brennan was still sitting on the floor, her arms wrapped around her knees. She had cried for hours, and it had taken everything out of her. She was still shaking. The sound of Booth's voice on her answering machine only made her want to cry more, but her eyes stayed dry. She heard a _click_ as the message ended, and she sighed with relief.

But the phone rang again. Brennan shut her eyes, trying to block the noise out. She didn't want to hear the piercing ring that begged her to pick it up.

_Beep_.

"Bones, please. Please. I don't—I don't want to leave things like this, and I know you don't either. Please. I'm not asking you to forgive me. I'm just asking you to pick up the phone." The message ended, but a few seconds later the phone rang again. Brennan stood up, knowing that Booth wouldn't stop calling, and left her apartment. The ring still echoed in her ears as she walked down the hallway.

---

"Booth did _what?_" Angela stared at Brennan, her tone laced with disbelief.

"He—he hit me," said Brennan. "Well, I hit him first, but…he hit me."

"Sweetie, there must have been something wrong with him. The Seeley Booth we all know and love would never, _ever_ lay a hand on you like that." Brennan shook her head.

"He was angry. About Parker," she said. "He was sad, and I—I don't know why I hit him." She bit her lip. "He was scaring me," she added quietly. "I don't know what to do! Usually I turn to him at times like this, but…he's never—he's never been the reason." Angela nodded.

"So you hit him, he hit you, you kicked him out and told him never to come back, and…that was that?" Brennan shook her head again.

"He called me. He kept leaving messages. He—he sounded sad, and I couldn't stand to listen. I left my apartment the third time he called."

"He wants _forgiveness_, Bren! You have to at least talk to him." Brennan sighed.

"I don't know if I can," she said. But at that moment, the piercing ring of Brennan's cell phone interrupted their conversation. It was Booth.

"Answer it," said Angela firmly. Brennan drew a deep breath and picked it up.

"Brennan," she said in a clipped tone.

"Are you at the lab?" came Booth's voice. Brennan paused.

"Yes," she said, after a beat.

"I'm coming." He hung up with a click, and Brennan sighed, flipping her phone shut.

"He's coming," she said.

---

"Bones." Brennan looked up from her desk to see Booth standing in the doorway of her office. "I'm—" he began, but he stopped. "I don't know what to say."

"You hit me," said Brennan quietly.

"Not to go all schoolyard on you, but you hit me first," said Booth. Brennan stared at him in disbelief.

"So this is how you ask for me to forgive you?" Booth sighed.

"No. I'm—I'm sorry, I didn't…" He trailed off. "Bones, there are no words I can say to try to apologize for what I did. By the expression on your face, I'm guessing 'sorry' isn't gonna cut it." Brennan swallowed. She wanted to forgive him more than anything, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Booth continued. "So that's why I didn't come here for forgiveness." Brennan frowned. "Temperance…" said Booth, and she knew by the way he said her first name that something was wrong—something way more important than the fight they had. "I wasn't calling you because I wanted to apologize. I mean, I do. But…" He swallowed, and Brennan saw the tears in his eyes even from where she was sitting. "Parker died," Booth finished. "An hour ago." Brennan stood up, shocked.

"Booth…"

"And I didn't mean to call you and bother you like that, I knew you were upset because of the fight, but…I didn't know who else to turn to."

"Booth." Brennan had walked over to him, and she stood in front of him. He was shaking, and tears that he had failed to restrain streaked his face. She wasn't quite sure what to do. Doing something she rarely did—letting impulse take over—she reached up to his face and touched his cheek gently.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm—so sorry. For everything." Booth shook his head.

"It's not your fault, Bones."

"Were you there?" she asked quietly. Booth nodded.

"I went to the hospital after I left your apartment, and…I was just in time." He bit his lip. "And I realized that I needed you, but I couldn't go back to you because of…because of what I did. I had lost my son _and_ my best friend." He sank down on her leather couch, truly crying now. Brennan shook her head, sitting down next to him.

"You didn't lose me, Booth." She kept a hand on his arm to try and steady him, but he was still shaking . She leaned her forehead against his. "You will never lose me," she said. Seeing him like this made her want to cry with him, to wrap her arms around him and bury her face in his chest. But she knew she couldn't. He was the one who needed comfort now. Their foreheads still pressed together, she took his hand and entwined her fingers with his.

"We'll get through this, right?" Booth asked. Tears almost sprang to Brennan's eyes upon hearing the pain in his voice. She gently pulled away and tilted his head down, pressing her lips to his forehead.

"We will," she reassured him. He leaned his head on her shoulder and in response she put her hand on top of it, stroking his hair. "We will. Together. We're gonna be okay, all right? We're gonna be okay."

* * *

Do I have to ask? ;)


	24. Untouched

**Disclaimer**: See other chapters.

**Author's Notes**: YAY! More generic, cliched BB fluff! You know you love it.

Also, this one's kinda long because I actually took the time to introduce a plot. XD

And major apologies for the blatant "Lie To Me" reference at the end. It just seemed so fitting. :p

* * *

**UNTOUCHED**

It was well into the early hours of the morning, but Temperance Brennan was anything but aware of this fact. She had been sitting at her desk for hours, ignoring the steady rhythm of the clock that ticked the seconds away. All of her attention was focused on the case notes that lay in front of her. Booth had helped her put them together for a while, but when even a cup of coffee failed to keep his eyelids open enough for him to read the words on the pages, she had suggested that he go home—a proposition well-received by the FBI agent. She wondered vaguely if he had made it home, or if he had fallen asleep at the wheel and crashed his car. She yawned without thinking, then recognized the heavy feeling that drifted over her. She was tired, she realized, and if she wanted to get a good day of work in tomorrow she should probably go home.

But on the other hand, she was almost finished here, and there was something about the solitude of the empty building that she enjoyed. There were no outside noises, no random interruptions by Booth or Angela, no…anything. She smiled slightly. Brennan liked being alone. She wondered idly what time it was, but afraid to know the answer, she instead looked down at the file that she held in front of her, intent on reading its contents. However, the letters no longer seemed like words, they seemed like foreign symbols that blurred together. The words she read didn't appear to be in English, and they floated around in her head in different arrangements, confusing her. Sighing, she piled the various papers that were scattered around her desk into a single stack and put them aside. Booth could help her finish them tomorrow. She sat for a moment, enjoying the silence, trying to force all thoughts of work-related issues from her mind.

And then the phone rang. It was loud, piercing, and the cause of Brennan's six-inch jump out of her seat. It took her a few seconds to fully register. For a moment she thought that she had been asleep in her bed, and it was her alarm clock. But no. She blinked at the black device that still emitted its loud ringing noise. _Phone_, she thought. A phone, ringing, she realized. That would mean that someone was calling her. Why would someone be calling her at—She glanced at the clock absent-mindedly, getting a shock when she read the time indicated on it—2 AM? 2 AM was generally a time when people were asleep—normal people, that didn't have an overload of paperwork to go over. In her confusion, Brennan almost forgot to answer the phone. She reached a out a hand and grasped the receiver, bringing it slowly to her ear.

"Hello?" she answered groggily. She heard breathing on the other end.

"Temperance?" a voice asked. She frowned, trying to identify it. She couldn't seem to.

"Who is this?" she asked. More breathing. Then a _click_, the sound of the phone being hung up. Brennan frowned, staring at the receiver in her hand. She contemplated this incident for a few seconds, wondering who it was, but as a familiar feeling of lethargy overtook her, she gave in and rested her head on the desk. She would only sleep for a few minutes, she reasoned, and then go back to her apartment.

---

It was 8:30 AM when Brennan woke up from her "short nap". She realized in horror that she had never gone home that night. She rubbed her eyes, hoping that maybe she could pretend she had, so that Booth wouldn't annoy her about not getting enough rest.

"Bones!" Booth seemed to materialize at the door of her office. "I was hoping I could get here before you, but as usual, you're here early." He froze, realizing something. "Or…late…" He took a few steps toward her desk. "Did you go home last night?" Brennan rolled her eyes.

"Booth, of course I—" Booth raised his eyebrows skeptically, and she sighed, knowing that her lie was easier to see through than an open window. She closed her eyes briefly. "No, I didn't," she said.

"Bones, when I left your office, it was 11 o'clock and I practically had desk imprints on my cheek from falling asleep so many times. You're telling me you stayed here _all night_?" Brennan nodded.

"Time kind of…flew."

"When you're having fun," Booth muttered under his breath. Brennan looked up.

"What?" Booth shook his head.

"Nevermind. Listen, Bones…are you okay?" She looked up, surprised by his inquiry. "I know this case kind of got to you." Brennan smiled faintly.

"I'm okay." She was glad that he noticed and that he cared. Over the past few months, she and Booth had become closer. She realized that they trusted each other with their lives, and she was happy spending time with him, although occasionally they annoyed the hell out of each other.

"Good," said Booth, smiling. Brennan remembered something.

"Did you call me last night?" she asked. "Or…this morning? Around 2." Booth shook his head.

"I was sound asleep, Bones."

"Yeah…" Brennan mused. "Someone called me, and I don't know who it was."

"Eh, if it was important they'll call back," said Booth. "Did you end up finishing that paperwork?"

"No," said Brennan. "I…fell asleep," she added sheepishly. Booth chuckled.

"I knew you were normal somewhere inside there. C'mon, let's get some breakfast, and we'll finish it up later."

---

A few hours later, both Brennan and Booth had had their fill of pancakes—and paperwork. The last of the case notes were neatly filed away, and Booth had gone to a briefing at the FBI office. This left Brennan sitting at her desk, attempting to write the next chapter of her book. The steadily blinking cursor waited for her to type words onto the blank document, but nothing came to her. She sighed, switching off the monitor, and leaned back.

The phone rang again. This time, it didn't take Brennan by surprise as much, since it had practically been ringing off the hook all day. She picked it up.

"Brennan," she answered brusquely.

"Is this Dr. Temperance Brennan?" A male voice sounded from the other end of the line.

"Yes," said Brennan. "Can I help you?"

"You're Max Keenan's daughter?" Brennan frowned at this question, wondering where exactly these inquiries were going.

"Yes," she repeated.

"This is Agent Richard Farrell from the FBI. Our field teams, we, uh…found your father…" The agent paused. "He's dead." Brennan froze, her hand gripping the receiver tightly.

"What?" she asked after a few seconds of silence. "…How?"

"It, uh, appears to be a homicide," answered Farrell.

"Does Booth know?" whispered Brennan.

"Agent Booth is in a field briefing right now," came the reply. "He will be informed of the situation when he's let out."

"Thank you," whispered Brennan. The agent hung up, leaving Brennan listening to a dial tone. She was unaware of the fact that her hands were shaking until she dropped the phone. It clattered to the floor, and she stared at it for a while before resting her head in her hands, trying to make any sense of what had just happened.

---

It was two hours later when Booth finally showed up. Brennan was still at her desk, staring intently at the polished wood. He entered her office carefully.

"Bones," he said softly. She looked up.

"You heard what happened?" He nodded.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I—I would have gotten here sooner, but there was…a development in the case." Brennan frowned, standing up from her chair.

"In my father's murder?" Booth nodded again, taking a few steps closer so he stood in front of her.

"Bones, uh…someone…" He paused. "There was a confession. To his murder. And from what we can discern…they're telling the truth."

"Who?" Brennan asked. Booth paused again, considering what Brennan's reaction to this news would be. He took a deep breath.

"Your brother," he said. Brennan's eyes widened, and she took a few steps back. She shook her head violently.

"No," she said simply. "No." Booth's gaze softened.

"Bones, I'm…" He couldn't find the right words to say. She was still shaking her head.

"No." She looked up at him. "You're _lying_ to me, Booth!" Booth stepped towards her.

"I'm not lying." He tried to take ahold of her arm, but she fought him off, hitting his hand away.

"No!" she shouted. "You…" She pointed an accusing finger at him. "You're lying. That's—that's impossible. It can't…You're lying. It's not true."

Booth looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. She shook her head again.

"Just go," she said coldly. He frowned.

"What?"

"_Go!_" she shouted. "You're just going to leave me anyway. Like every other man I've known. So do it now and I'll get over it that much faster!" Booth stared at her, shocked by her words.

"Bones," he said softly. She didn't listen. "_TEMPERANCE!"_ Booth yelled. Brennan froze, stopping her tirade at his use of her given name, and looked up at him.

"Just—go," she said quietly, her voice quavering. She was cut off by Booth wrapping his arms around her suddenly, cradling her small frame back and forth. She tried to fight him off by hitting his chest, but she didn't do much damage and deep down, she didn't want to. She finally let herself hug him back, as tightly as she could, crying into his shoulder. Glad that she had let herself be reached, Booth held her close.

"I am _not_ going to leave you," he said into her ear. His tone was harsh, but he was only hurt by the fact that she thought he would abandon her. He pulled away and held her at arm's length so he could look into her eyes. "Do you understand me? I will _never_ leave you." She nodded, and he hugged her again tightly. They both collapsed onto her couch, Brennan resting her head against Booth's chest. He stroked her hair soothingly.

"Tell me what happened," she whispered after a few minutes. Booth looked down at her.

"About an hour and a half after we found your father's body, Russ showed up at the FBI. He just…turned himself in. I didn't find out exactly what happened, I came straight here. They're interrogating him now, you'll get to see him tomorrow." Brennan nodded.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice breaking again. Booth kissed the top of her head softly, then laid his cheek where his lips had just been.

"Shh, it's okay," he said. "It's okay." Her head still leaning against Booth's chest, Brennan drew a deep breath. Tears stung the back of her eyes as she thought about what was to come, and what she faced.

"It's not going to be easy, is it?" she said quietly, more of a statement than a question. Booth closed his eyes briefly, not sure of what to say.

"What do you want me to say?" She looked up at him, eyes brimming with tears.

"Lie to me," she answered. Booth looked at her sadly.

"It's going to be simple, Bones. Because everything's black and white. The answer's always clear, and you'll know exactly what to do." He smoothed her hair back from her forehead absent-mindedly. "And nothing ever clouds your better judgement. But you know that." Brennan tilted her head up to look at him.

"Liar," she said.

* * *

So now you've gotten the R part of the R&R done... ;) 


	25. In The Dark

**Disclaimer**: I own Bones like I own...my own spaceship. And I don't have a spaceship.

**Author's Notes**: A plot tried to sneak in, but I killed it.

* * *

**IN THE DARK**

It was cold, and Brennan shivered momentarily as she suddenly became aware of this fact. Cold. And dark, she thought. She wrapped her arms around her knees, pulling them to her chest in a vain attempt to warm herself up. The power had been out for…what, seven hours now? No lights. No phone. And her cell phone was out of batteries. She heard her neighbors congregated in the hall outside, talking.

_"My sister in Alexandria doesn't have power either…"_

_"…had to eat by candlelight."_

_"_ _30 degrees in my living room…"_

Brennan sighed, trying to block these noises out. Mentally, she scoffed at herself. A power outage? That wouldn't even put a dent in someone like Angela's or Booth's plans. Neither of them probably even knew about the outage. They were most likely at some bar, or a club somewhere. Yet here Brennan was, sitting at home curled up on her couch, trying to keep herself warm.

There was a knock at her door. She sighed again. It was probably one of her neighbors, inquiring nosily about her well-being, or the state of her household. She decided to keep quiet, but the knocks continued.

"Bones? It's me. Open up." Brennan frowned, wondering if it was really who she thought it was. She stood up, walking over to the door.

"Booth?" She opened the door slowly. Booth stood there, wearing a dark gray t-shirt and leather jacket. She bit her lip, overcome with relief to see someone familiar. He stepped inside her apartment.

"Geez, Bones, it's like a wind tunnel in here."

"I…don't have power," said Brennan, stating the obvious.

"Yeah, me either," Booth said. "I wanted to see if you were okay. I couldn't reach you on your cell so I came here." Brennan nodded, again sitting down on her couch. Booth sat next to her. "So…_are _you okay?"

"Yeah," she said, shivering slightly. Booth noticed this.

"I don't blame you. It's like 20 degrees in here." He moved closer to her, putting an arm around her shoulders. She snuggled in towards him, burying her face in his shirt. His chest was warm, and solid, and comforting. She closed her eyes, just letting herself feel the moment. Booth rubbed his hand up and down her arm, the friction warming her up a bit. She watched his chest rise and fall with each breath, and tried to time her own breathing with his. He smiled down at her when she looked up at him. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, his lips lingering there softly for a few seconds.

After he pulled away, Brennan twisted around in her seat to look at him. Booth suddenly realized what he had just done. He faltered for a second.

"I'm—I'm sorry, Bones. If that was…crossing a line with you, I'm…" Brennan shook her head.

"It wasn't," she said. She smiled reassuringly.

"Good," said Booth. Brennan shivered again, but this time it wasn't the cold that caused it—it was remembering the touch of Booth's lips on her skin. Booth tightened his arms around her and she continued to look into his eyes.

"Why'd you come, Booth?" she asked quietly.

"Bones, the entire city's power is out. I figured you were sitting here in the dark, freezing to death. I mean, I've only been here for about fifteen minutes and I can already feel my lungs freezing."

"I have blankets," said Brennan.

"Yeah?" asked Booth. Brennan stood up suddenly, disengaging herself from him and running to the linen closet. She returned with a fuzzy red and black striped blanket that she immediately handed over to Booth, sitting down next to him. He lay it across their laps and draped his arm around her shoulder. Again, she marveled at how warm he was, even when he claimed he was freezing. She lay her head on his chest.

After a few more minutes, Booth noticed that Brennan's breathing had become more even, more rhythmic. She was asleep. He smiled, pulling the blanket tighter around both of them. Only a few minutes later, he too had drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Y'know, someday, I'm not even going to ask you guys to review. XD But that day...is not this day. Please review! XD 


	26. Hero

**Disclaimer**: Does anyone on this site actually own Bones?

**Author's Notes**: So here it is. The long-awaited HERO! Okay, well, _awaited_ -- sure, but definitely not LONG. It's rather short. :p Just a cute little conversation thing. I've been writing more fluff than I could fill a stuffed bear with. So I decided to write something still cute, but less fluffy.

* * *

**HERO**

"You okay?" Booth glanced over at Brennan, who was staring pensively out the window of the car. Brennan sighed. _How many times had she heard _that_ question in the past few weeks? _

"I'm fine, Booth. This case was…a little…"

"Grueling," said Booth.

"Different, I was going to say," Brennan finished. "But that works too." She turned to look out the window again. After a minute or so she started to say something, but seemed to change her mind as soon as she opened her mouth. She returned to staring out the window, but a few seconds later she turned around again to look at Booth. "It's just…how could someone _do_ a thing like that? A brother kill his younger sister?" Booth shook his head.

"Some things you just can't explain, Bones. It's the way it this world is."

"The world shouldn't be _like_ this, then," Brennan muttered.

"Nothing in the world is the way it ought to be, Bones," said Booth. "It's harsh…cruel. That's why there's us. Champions. We live as though the world were as it should be. To show it what it can be." Brennan turned to look at him.

"Heroes?" she asked quietly. Booth glanced at her and smiled.

"Yeah. Heroes," he said. Brennan drew a deep breath.

"When I was, um, ten…" she began. "I was in school, and we had to write a paragraph about who our hero was." She laughed quietly. "You want to know who I wrote about?" Booth looked at her.

"Who?" he asked softly.

"My brother. Russ," said Brennan. "Figures, right? He was my idol." She scoffed. "See how that worked out." She looked at Booth sadly. "I don't put much confidence in heroes anymore."

"Yeah?" asked Booth. "Even me?" Brennan looked at him, surprised. He flashed her a charm smile, and she rolled her eyes.

"Hodgins tells me I have faith in you," she admitted.

"See? I'm your hero." Brennan sighed.

"I guess." Booth glared at her good-naturedly.

"Way to deflate a guy's ego, Bones. C'mon, I'm gonna need a bit more than that."

"Maybe someday you'll get more than that," Brennan teased. "Everything happens eventually, right?" she asked, quoting him verbatim. Booth snorted.

"Yeah. Everything."

* * *

You know I absolutely love you guys when you review. ;) 


	27. Home

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bones, or the song 'A Place Called Home'.

**Author's Notes**: SPOILERS FOR THE SEASON FINALE! I warned you about it in the summary. If you have NOT seen Stargazer in a Puddle and do NOT wish to be spoiled, don't read!

* * *

**HOME**

"What do we do now?" Brennan looked expectantly at Booth.They turned to look at the minister and then back at each other. Booth shrugged.

"I don't know. Do you want to…?" Brennan stared at him in disbelief.

"Do I want to…?" She thought she knew what he was implying, but she was afraid to say it. _Does Booth really want to marry me? _she thought. She froze when she noticed that Booth was staring at her somewhat oddly.

"Go to the reception?"

"Oh," Brennan said, slightly embarrassed for her assumption. "Well, sure." Booth grinned and turned to the people sitting in the pews. There was chatter among them, some people hopelessly confused, others laughing, others particularly disappointed.

"Okay! People!" he shouted over the commotion. The noise eventually died down as all eyes were upon Booth. "Look, I'm sorry about this. There were some complications, and I know you're all disappointed. At least, most of you are." Scattered laughter followed this statement, and Booth continued. "But as you probably know, there's a reception over at the Hodgins estate, and it'd be a shame to waste all that perfectly good food. So if you'll head on over there, I'm sure we can have a great time somehow without the bride and groom…" He trailed off as a number of people rose from their seats and exited the church, followed by the rest of the crowd. Booth turned back to Brennan, shrugging. "Guess that worked." He stepped away from the altar, and offered Brennan his arm. "Dr. Brennan?" Brennan couldn't help but to smile.

"Agent Booth." She put her arm in his as she, Booth, and Zach walked to the back of the church.

---

Booth held her close to his body. His arms were wrapped firmly around her waist, and they moved perfectly, smoothly, _comfortably_, in time with the music. She leaned towards him a little, whispering something in his ear that he laughed at. Their faces were impossibly close to each other, their lips were almost touching. _Almost_.

Brennan observed all this with a slight twinge of a feeling that she failed to recognize as jealousy. He was dancing with one of Angela's cousins, Bianca or something. She was young, and pretty—and flirting with Booth, Brennan couldn't help but to notice. She watched them closely, scrutinizing every single move they made. When the song was over, and Bianca had reluctantly pulled away from Booth, he came over to where Brennan was sitting.

"Hey Bones." Brennan forced a smile.

"Having fun?" she asked. Booth shook his head.

"Not yet." He pulled her up from her seat. "C'mon." Brennan stared at him.

"Booth, I am _not _going to—" But she was already on the dance floor. A slow song began to play.

_Well it's not hard to see  
__Anyone who looks at me knows  
__I am just a rolling stone  
__Never landing any place to call my own  
__To call my own…  
__Well it seems like so long ago  
__But it really ain't you know  
__I started off a crazy kid  
__Miracle I made it through the things I did  
__The things I did…_

Booth frowned. "What kind of music _is_ this?"

"It was probably meant for Angela," said Brennan quietly. "It's her favorite song. She told me it reminds her of herself." Booth shrugged.

"Oh well." He tightened his arms around her, and she laid her head contentedly on his shoulder.

_Someday I'll go where there ain't no rain or snow  
'Til then, I travel alone  
And I make my bed with the stars above my head  
And dream of a place called home _

I had a chance to settle down  
Get a job and live in town  
Work in some old factory  
I never liked the foreman standing over me  
Over me…

_No, I'd rather walk a winding road  
Rather know the things I know  
See the world with my own eyes  
No regrets, no looking back, no goodbyes  
No goodbyes_

Booth smiled down at Brennan. "I guess the song is a little more perfect for her than she originally thought." Brennan lifted her head up from his shoulder to look at him.

"No regrets, no looking back, no goodbyes?"

"Yeah. It's just so Angela of her to do that," said Booth. Brennan smiled.

"It is." She laid her head on his shoulder again, and a few more seconds went by until Booth spoke.

"You worried, Bones?" Brennan didn't say anything. "About your father," he added.

"I don't know," said Brennan truthfully. She paused. "You did the right thing." Booth nodded.

"I'm sorry. I didn't…I didn't want to hurt you," he said.

"I know," said Brennan.

_Someday I'll go where there ain't no rain or snow  
'Til then, I travel alone  
And I make my bed with the stars above my head  
And I dream of a place called home _

The song ended, but Brennan stayed in Booth's arms. She wasn't ready to let go yet. Booth smiled, holding her tightly. There were a few cat-calls from off the dance floor.

"Kiss already!" someone shouted, and Booth shot them what could best be described as a fierce glare. Brennan drew a deep breath. She had no idea what she was doing letting herself hug Booth—twice—in front of all these people. All she knew was that it made her feel safe…warm…loved. She closed her eyes as calmness washed over her, and for the first time in a long while, she felt at home.

* * *

Let me know what you think. ;) As soon as I saw the season finale I was like "Omg, there are going to be SO many continuations of this scene..." I just had to jump on the bandwagon. XD 


	28. Birthday

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bones. Omg. Guys have you heard? SEASON 2 DVD OF BONES WILL CONTAIN A BLOOPER REEL FOR BOTH SEASONS! Omg. So freaking excited. David does the best bloopers ever. If you haven't seen the Angel bloopers, even if you don't watch Angel, go to youtube and type in Angel Bloopers and click the first one that comes up. You'll die laughing. XD

**Author's Notes**: Although it works perfectly on its own, this is technically a continuation of my story "INBOX: Seeley Booth", which you should really read because it's cool. XD You can find it in my profile. (It's not long and it's pretty fun, so please read it if you haven't! You'll find a lot of references to it in here, so it's always good if you get those.)

Also, here I'll do some major plugging for the story that I'm coauthoring with Jemb and Niah1988, called The One Where Bones Gets Kidnapped. I'm sure you'll find it VERY entertaining and amusing. ;)

* * *

**BIRTHDAY**

Of course Brennan remembered it was her birthday. More than 'remembered'—she dreaded it, in fact. Every day for the past few months, without fail, she had been cheerfully reminded by her colleagues of the number of days left until she turned a year older. On the calendar in her office, Booth had drawn a leering skull-and-crossbones that filled up the entire square. (This action had resulted in a long argument with him about how Brennan was prevented from writing down Other Important Things on the square; however Booth had eventually won, and the drawing was there to stay.)

And finally, the day was here. Brennan sighed as she walked into the lab, taking a deep breath. Whatever was to come, she would have to face it. Zach spoke first, as he was the only one there to see Brennan nervously entering the lab. "Happy birthday, Dr. Brennan," he said casually. Brennan nodded.

"Thank you, Zach." She smiled, and Zach turned back to whatever he was examining on the table. Brennan let out a sigh of relief. One down, three to go, she thought.

She really shouldn't have been this way about it, and somewhere deep inside her, she knew that full well. A birthday was a time of celebration, of happiness, of friends and family—well, friends, at least. But for the longest time, her birthday had ended up being a time when she sat alone and remembered having family to celebrate with. She wasn't used to someone always caring.

"Bren!" Brennan's inner monologue was interrupted by Angela calling her name from behind. She turned around and Angela hugged her tightly. "Happy birthday!" Brennan smiled in spite of herself and hugged her friend back.

"Thanks, Ange." After they pulled away from each other, Hodgins walked up to them.

"Heard it's someone's birthday," he said to Brennan, grinning. "Have a good one."

"Thanks," said Brennan, smiling back at him.

---

Brennan hadn't heard from Booth at all, which was odd. _Maybe he forgot_, she thought. It wouldn't be the first time someone had forgotten her birthday, and it was probably for the best—less awkward for her. But for some reason she still checked her email every five minutes. It was around 3:15 PM when the email notification alert sounded. It was from Booth. She couldn't help grinning when she saw the subject line: "My Bones is growing up so fast." The message said _HAPPY BIRTHDAY BONES!_

She typed back, "Thanks, Booth. Are we still going over the paperwork from last week tonight?"

The reply came about a minute later: "Of course! See you at 7. Try to go home and take a break first?"

She wrote back, "I will. I'm just leaving the lab now."

It wasn't a particularly active day at the Jeffersonian, and she figured that she'd be cut a little slack because it was "her day". So fifteen minutes later, she left the lab and headed back to her apartment, surprised that she wasn't stopped by Angela or anyone else.

Angela watched Brennan leave, impatiently fingering the cell phone that was in her pocket. As soon as she walked out the door, Angela whipped out her cell phone and dialed Booth's number.

"She's gone. Finally." Booth heaved a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank God. I thought we'd never get that woman to part with her work," he answered. "All right, what do we have, 3 hours to get everything ready?"

"Yeah," said Angela. "Make it good."

"Got it," answered Booth.

---

It was 7 PM on the dot. Brennan entered the lab feeling quite well-rested, but also rather hungry. She figured Booth would want to get food from the diner while they were going over their paperwork, so she hadn't eaten anything at home.

But Booth was nowhere in sight, she realized as she walked into the lab. And, for that matter, neither was anyone else. The lights were off, there was no one milling around the lab…there was nothing. She stood there for a second, wondering if she had somehow fallen asleep for too long and gotten disoriented. But no, it was definitely 7:00. And Booth did say he'd meet her there, didn't he? At 7? She began to panic. She didn't want to be alone, in the dark. She fumbled for the light switch, but couldn't seem to find it.

And then the lights came on. It all happened so quickly that Brennan was taken completely by surprise—which, she realized in afterthought, was the exact intention. Angela, Hodgins, Zach, and Booth all jumped out from their various hiding places and shouted "Surprise!" Brennan's jaw practically hit the floor. They had completely decorated the place—streamers, balloons, everything. A cake in the shape of a bone was on a plate on top of one of the tables, and it read "Happy Birthday Bones".

Brennan didn't say anything. She couldn't find the words. Booth chuckled. "What, Bones, you thought you'd get off with just a 'happy birthday'?" But Brennan still stared, speechless.

"I—this--" she began. "I'm just…" She trailed off.

"Oh, you haven't seen the best of it yet," advised Angela. She nodded towards Booth. "He's got something for you, Bren." Booth reached into his pocket, pulling out a Tiffany's box. Brennan frowned as he put it in her hand, and he nodded at her to open it. She did, slowly, and stared at what was inside.

It was a gold necklace, with a skull-and-crossbones pendant hanging from it. She picked it up gently, examining the pendant. On the back was engraved "For Bones". Her breath caught in her throat.

"Oh my God, Booth…" She stared at him, involuntary tears welling up in her eyes. "It's beautiful." Unsure of what else to do, she wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Thank you," she whispered against his neck. He smiled, gladly accepting her embrace. When they finally pulled away from each other, Brennan turned to her other friends. "I don't know what to say," she said quietly. "No one's—no one's ever done anything like this for me before." She bit her lip. "Thank you…" She hugged each of them in turn—Angela, Hodgins, and then Zach.

Booth caught her arm gently and pulled her around so he faced her back. He took the necklace out of her hand and fastened it around her neck. Turning her around and straightening out the pendant, he smiled at her. "It looks much prettier when it's on you," he said. He then leaned in a little and kissed her on her cheek softly. She was smiling back at him when he pulled away. "Thank you," she said, for what seemed like the fiftieth time in the past five minutes.

"Of course, Bones," he said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "What are friends for?" He straightened up, clapping his hands. "Okay. Who's ready for some cake?"

* * *

I know _I_ am! That cake looks so yummy in my imagination. Anyway, if you'd like a slice, please leave a review! ;)


End file.
